Aphelion
by WrittingontheWalls
Summary: "Nunca pensé estar contigo caminando hacia lo desconocido." [Semi-AU] [Post-Rebellion - Final alternativo] Homura se ve incapaz de resistirse a la salvación de Madoka y se le une para hacerse parte de la Ley del Ciclo.
1. Opción B

**A/N: Aphelion - Scandroid**

* * *

Aun con el alma rota, ver ese rostro siempre funcionaba como una dulce y gentil anestesia.

Nunca pensó que cuando el momento llegara sería bendecida con una bienvenida así.

Ni en sus mejores sueños.

Pero a pesar de que su corazón irradiaba anhelo, descanso, y un sentimiento que la remecía y consumía como el fuego, como una caldera, sabía que no debía regalarse este momento.

Sabía… Que si se dejaba llevar por esa alegría, traicionaría la voluntad férrea que forjó por años, aquella promesa.

Esa promesa de protegerla de aquello que su benevolente corazón no le dejaba ver, que la cegaba de la crueldad de esta realidad.

Porque no nacemos para ser feliz. Fuimos escupidos al mundo como combustible.

Como combustible al que se le daba el beneficio de vivir, experimentar y sentir.

O quizás, más que beneficio… Se trataba de una maldición.

Pero a ella, por ella siempre quiso lograr lo imposible y luchar, proteger esa sonrisa y apartarla de la suciedad de este universo.

Aun así, ¿por qué?

¿Por qué se sentía paralizar, y con cada centímetro que esa persona se le acercaba, se le hacía tan difícil dar el último golpe para lograrlo?

Ella la veía con aquel cariño que no merecía, que nunca mereció. Porque desde el principio había sido una cobarde, e incluso hoy, no encontraba la fuerza para despertarla de su ingenuidad.

Ella, quien perdonaba todo. Ella, la única persona que logró hacerla sentir que pertenecía a un lugar y que su existencia había adquirido un propósito.

Ella, quien era capaz de pronunciar estas palabras, esa blasfemia contra sí misma:

" _¡Desde ahora, estaremos juntas para siempre!"_

Madoka, quien sabía que el deseo prohibido y más egoísta dentro del corazón de Homura, era simplemente estar con ella.

Pero el rol seguía ahí, arraigado en sus huesos.

¿Cómo podía…?

¿Cómo podía estar a su lado sin el miedo de ensuciarla, de correr el riesgo de que desapareciera –de nuevo- ante sus ojos?

Y ver sus manos nuevamente bañadas en sangre.

Manos llenas de paz, de salvación.

Salvación para un alma podrida.

Estaba ahí, la respuesta.

Podía asegurarse de velar día y noche por esa sonrisa, aun si significaba cortar sus alas como las de un ave en cautiverio.

Pero…

Las lágrimas se acumularon, derramándose hacia los lados, mojando su lecho.

Solo tenía que escuchar a esa voz que le hablaba desde las entrañas pantanosas de su corazón.

Todo ese torrente de emociones y pensamientos la estaban haciendo caer en un pozo sin fondo, a una gran velocidad.

Y al igual que en una caída, no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitar el letal aterrizaje.

Así mismo, tampoco hubo nada que hacer para resistirse ante esa aura, esos sentimientos que comenzaron a volar y que podía literalmente respirar. Eran la esperanza y amor de Madoka, quienes –como siempre- detuvieron su inminente arremetida contra el suelo.

Su oportunidad se hizo trizas, al igual que sus defensas.

Y el viaje se le hizo agridulce. Su alma por fin descansaba, libre del veneno, pero una vez más había fallado.

Aquel desierto desaparecía, Kyouko y Mami se hacían cada vez más pequeñas.

Madoka la jalaba firmemente la mano, con determinación, y al ver la culpa en el rostro de su acompañante, ojos dorados resplandecieron, acompañados de una sonrisa, la cual Homura estaba segura era capaz de mover multitudes por la paz que transmitía.

Ojos púrpura recobraron el brillo perdido, también, pero los párpados se juntaron, dejándose arrastrar por la magnificente influencia de la _Ley del Ciclo_.

Continuará…

* * *

 **A/N: Saludos, esta fue una introducción, el pie inicial para un nuevo, pequeño proyecto. Sé que probablemente estoy siendo irresponsable por abrir otro post considerando que tengo Destinos Cruzados inconcluso, pero…**

 **Pensé bien y me dije que estoy escribiendo por gusto, así que… Aunque mi mente es un desorden y genere ideas diferentes constantemente, no es algo que me moleste y pienso que es provechoso, también. Lamento si la continuidad de cualquiera de mis trabajos se retrasa, pero escribiré lo que me nazca, sin sentir la presión de limitarme a lo que ya empecé.**

 **Ojo, esto no quiere decir que no seguiré lo demás. No es el caso, para nada. El proyecto de Destinos Cruzados sigue con fuerza, pero no me presionaré a escribir solo por las fechas, no quiero que salga algo mediocre por apresurarme. Lamentablemente, la inspiración no sigue mis órdenes, pero soy feliz con que no desaparezca ni me bloquee como ocurrió hace casi dos años, que dejé de escribir en absoluto.**

 **Esto es algo que quise escribir desde que ingresé al fandom. Siempre quise hacer una vía alternativa, mi final gay que SHAFT no me quiso dar. Creo que estuvo claro el contexto en el que se desarrollará esto; en vez de tomar el final canon de Rebellion, desarrollaré una historia con base de una Homura que no creó el team AIYO –no se vuelve demonio- aunque no esperen algo complejo, será liviano con sus pequeños toques de angst, pero mayorormente pseudo doméstico, léase como explotar relaciones en un ambiente sano, sin brujas ni ninguna de esas cosas, solo en el paraíso para megucas de Madoka.**

 **Gracias de antemano a quien se pase a leer. ~**


	2. Apolune

Posó sus labios sobre el frío metal y sopló produciendo las primeras notas, los ingredientes de la armonía. El sonido se perdía en los alrededores de aquella colina que muy pocas personas solían visitar. Homura tenía los ojos cerrados, la brisa desordenando su cabello, pero sin desconcentrarla en absoluto. Una mano tapaba y soltaba, manteniendo el ritmo.

Mientras ella disfrutaba interpretando _Duke and Queen Blues_ con su armónica, no se percató de la abrupta presencia de otra persona. Sus zapatos bajos acompañaban el ritmo golpeteando contra la hierba, demostrando lo absolutamente absorta que estaba en la tarea.

Antes, durante su vida en la tierra, nunca tuvo tiempo ni demasiado interés en instrumentos o música en general. Pero ahora el tiempo era infinito y Homura llevaba demasiados años valorando cada segundo como para empezar a desperdiciarlos hoy.

Había empezado instruyéndose sobre historia universal mayormente, pero eventualmente siempre acababa recordando, despertando viejos demonios. Dentro de esas memorias encontró una que fue la que acabó interesándola en aprender a usar la armónica: su abuelo, quien durante muchos años vivió una vida ahogada en el alcohol. En los últimos momentos de su vida solo encontró consuelo en su viejo pasatiempo. A Homura, cuando tenía 9 años, le gustaba sentarse junto a él a escucharlo, y al acabar, había veces en que le comentaba a su nieta sobre arrepentimientos que no podía ni podría perdonarse u olvidar. Luego le decía que cuando su boca encontraba el instrumento, las voces que lo aquejaban se callaban y la melodía era lo único que apreciaban cada uno de sus sentidos.

Homura ahora lo entendía de primera mano.

Dio los últimos soplidos, estirando hasta el último los pasajes finales. Respiró profundo antes de apartar el metal y descansar, pero apenas lo hizo, un par de brazos delgados rodearon sus hombros desde atrás logrando que Homura se tensara, dura como una piedra.

Escuchó una risa suave. "A veces pienso que te escondes de todos, incluyéndome. Eso, o te gusta mucho este lugar."

"¿M-Madoka…?" Soltó, voz inestable.

Madoka presionó su mentón junto al cuello de Homura y sonrió de lado. "No es justo que me hagas buscarte siempre. Sabes que me gusta compartir contigo en mi tiempo libre, Homura-chan."

La decepción en la voz de Madoka fue lo que le hizo querer voltearse, pero suprimió el impulso. El suave cabello rosa pálido se restregaba contra su piel, Madoka hundiéndose en la zona. Desvió la mirada, sintiéndose levemente culpable. "…L-Lo siento, uhm… De todos modos Miki Sayaka suele andar de vaga con Momoe Nagisa, podrías-"

"Ya pasé bastante tiempo con ellas, Homura-chan. ¿No quieres estar conmigo?"

Homura se volteó esta vez, pero no esperó encontrarse con el rostro ajeno tan peligrosamente cerca. Madoka parpadeó, ojos dorados lentamente aclimatándose al cambio de escena. Esbozó una sonrisa y atrapó la mirada de Homura sin dudar en inclinarse hacia adelante.

Homura abrió los ojos de par en par en cuanto la distancia se redujo lo suficiente como para sentir el aliento cálido de Madoka rozar su mejilla, pero se movió hacia atrás, rompiendo el momento. Fijó la mirada en el suelo, puños apretados y rostro hirviendo. "N-No es eso, sabes que no… U-Uhm, d-debería echarle un vistazo a las flores que planté ayer." Se puso de pie de un salto, "yo… Hablamos luego, Madoka."

Madoka se le quedó viendo, perpleja, e hizo el ademán de pararse, pero Homura ya había corrido una buena distancia. Apretó los labios, y aunque tenía claro que podía seguirla sin siquiera hacer esfuerzos, tenía que respetarle su espacio.

O al menos, eso quería intentar.

* * *

La eternidad traía consigo cambios inevitables en las personas. Un claro ejemplo era el progreso personal de Sayaka en relación a su ser mortal. Había cambios negativos o neutrales, también, pero siempre cambios.

El tiempo avanza y nadie es el mismo que fue el día anterior. Vamos enterrando partes de cada uno con cada paso, con cada segundo.

Mudamos la piel.

Todos eran los mismos, pero a la vez no.

Homura seguía manteniendo su distancia de las demás personas, no como un castigo ni por timidez, sino por simple preferencia. Hace mucho había descubierto el placer de la soledad, aunque fue un gusto que se obligó a adquirir para mantener su equilibrio mental.

Pasaba los días caminando, descubriendo, instruyéndose.

Sin embargo, había otros en los que no podía estar sola por el simple hecho de que el paraíso de Madoka no estaba libre de obligaciones, al menos no para sus personas cercanas.

Sayaka procuraba arrastrarla de su habitación desde temprano para prepararse.

La tarea consistía en hacer de guías de las chicas que Madoka traía a diario. Les explicaban lo que acababa de ocurrir, donde estaban, las opciones y posibilidades que tenían en esta nueva realidad. No era algo que le gustara hacer, honestamente. Si lo hacía, era solo porque Madoka se lo había pedido personalmente.

Nagisa y Sayaka parecían disfrutar enormemente la labor, les gustaba sentirse útiles. Sin embargo, este era un día especial.

No tenían idea –porque Madoka lo había guardado como sorpresa- de que Kyouko se uniría a sus filas.

Las tres quedaron igual de sorprendidas al ver el cabello rojo flameante y el colmillo asomado de una Kyouko que caminaba con el mentón alzado, a la defensiva. Aparentemente también fue sorpresivo para ella el encontrarse con el trío ya que se paralizó por unos segundos antes de que su rostro se iluminara, sonrisa ladina y ojos destellando.

"¡Kyouko!" Sayaka alzó una mano y la sacudió hacia los lados, saludando. Se contagió de la sonrisa e hizo lo posible por empujar el nudo que se le instaló en la garganta debido a la emoción de reencontrarse con una persona valiosa.

Luego de todo lo que habían pasado dentro de la SoulGem de Homura, era surreal encontrarse de nuevo. Habían vivido juntas, después de todo.

Nagisa se impacientó y cerró la distancia, lanzándose para abrazar a una Kyouko que la cargó sin problemas, haciendo gala de su óptimo estado físico.

Para cuando se reunieron, Sayaka se unió el abrazo inevitablemente. Las demostraciones de afecto no eran lo suyo, pero este era un momento especial para ambas. Kyouko bajó a Nagisa y fue a darle un manotón en el hombro a una impávida Homura que arqueó una ceja ante el gesto.

"¿No te alegras de verme, Homura? Vamos, recibo más amor de un perro callejero."

Homura se mantuvo viéndola con la misma expresión. "¿Dejaste sola a Tomoe Mami?"

"Oh." Kyouko se llevó una mano tras el cuello.

"¡Es cierto! ¿Qué tal está Mami-san?" Preguntó Sayaka.

"Digamos… Que habíamos discutido, y nos separamos. Me atrapó una turba de demonios justo después, así que aquí me tienes. No sé qué estará haciendo ahora, seguro ni se ha percatado de que ya no estoy en los alrededores."

"¿Eh?" Sayaka se cruzó de brazos y torció los labios de soslayo, "¿qué le hiciste, Kyouko? Mami-san es demasiado paciente como para enfadarse así."

Kyouko rechinó los dientes, "¡¿por qué asumes que tiene que ser mi culpa?!"

"Si no lo fuera, no te alterarías así." Agregó Homura, quien también estaba profundamente interesada.

"¡Así es! Kyouko-san, ¿qué le hiciste a Mami-senpai?" Dijo Nagisa apuntándola con un dedo. Ella solía estar alegre, pero hace muchísimo tiempo que no sabía nada de Mami y que lo primero que recibiera fueran malas noticias no le hacía mucha gracia.

"¡Que no hice nada!" Apartó la mirada y frunció el ceño, "pregúntenle a ella, de todos modos no tienen razón para saberlo, solo son chismosas."

Sayaka abría la boca para replicar pero una presencia familiar se manifestó de pronto. Madoka apareció junto a Kyouko y la recibió con una sonrisa, "Kyouko-chan, ya nos habíamos visto, pero te doy la bienvenida de todas maneras."

Kyouko se volteó a verla y parpadeó un par de veces, reconociendo su rostro. Los recuerdos le vinieron de golpe aun cuando solo podía recordar los últimos eventos. Luego de eso, una sonrisa ladina correspondió la de la diosa y asintió, "es extraño verte así sin todo el espectáculo de luces que siempre te sigue, eh."

Madoka se sintió aliviada al ver que Kyouko era capaz de bromear con ella todavía. Con Sayaka y Homura no había sido igual; ambas la trataron de diferente forma al principio, como si no fueran sus mejores amigas. No le afligió mucho porque lo entendía, pero era muy relajante el ver que Kyouko seguía siendo la misma chica sencilla que no se dejaba llevar por cosas así.

Aunque si pensaba en lo anterior, no es como si Homura hubiese cambiado mucho su postura desde aquel entonces. Le pesaba ver que la trataba de manera mucho más fría, como si le temiera, incluso.

Ojos dorados fueron a encontrarla, pero al hacer contacto visual, Homura apartó rápidamente la mirada y fingió regresar su atención a las chicas que volvían a estar enfrascadas en su discusión anterior.

Madoka se había acostumbrado a dejarlo pasar, pero últimamente descubría que su paciencia realmente no era eterna, al menos no con Homura.

Cerró los ojos y comprobó que no tendría que recoger más chicas por el día, así que volvió a echarle un vistazo a Homura y le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

Se tensó de inmediato.

"Homura-chan, me gustaría que me ayudaras con unas cosas que tengo pendientes, ¿lo harías?"

Homura tragó pesado y embutió las manos en los bolsillos de su sweater negro para poder agarrar la tela con los dedos y liberar algo de ansiedad. Respiró profundo, sabiendo que no tenía la opción real de negarse.

Fijó la mirada en la mano de Madoka por un momento y tras darse un último ánimo mental, alzó la vista y asintió.

Madoka se disculpó con las demás y al segundo siguiente desaparecieron.

* * *

Siempre le sorprendería lo pulcro que era el cuarto de Madoka.

La primera vez que lo visitó se esperó encontrar algo relativamente similar al perteneciente a Kaname Madoka.

Pero de nuevo, fue uno de más de aquellos tantos recordatorios de que esta chica que avanzaba haciendo sonar sus tacones ya no era esa persona.

Esta Madoka había visto mucho más, vivido mucho más, aprendido muchísimo más. Más bien, lo raro sería que se mantuviera igual luego de todo aquello.

Sería hipócrita de parte de Homura esperar eso, considerando lo mucho que había cambiado ella misma durante aquellos 12 años de saltos en el tiempo.

El cuarto estaba bien iluminado, era temprano por la mañana después de todo. A pesar de que no era necesario, Madoka había decidido mantener el flujo de los días al igual que en la Tierra para que el cambio no fuese tan abrupto. Días donde el sol funcionaba con horarios, la luna natural brillaba con fuerza por las noches y las estaciones seguían cambiando.

Hoy se encontraban en una atípica mañana otoñal, más cálida que lo que normalmente debería ser debido a que hace apenas dos días habían dejado atrás la estación anterior.

Cualquiera esperaría encontrar aromas más característicos en relación al clima, pero la habitación de Madoka siempre lucía camelias rojas, blancas y amarillas en varios floreros. Siempre frescas, siempre bien cuidadas. Homura ya le había ganado un cariño especial a dichas flores.

Las paredes estaban pintadas de color rosa, pero todo lo demás eran aleaciones de blanco con dorado, con púrpura o azul pálido incluso, colores pasteles en general. Tenía un librero más ancho que un auto y dos veces más alto que lo que usualmente medía los del mundo mortal. Al fondo se ubicaba un amplio sofá color crema y una pequeña mesa de centro hecha de madera. Los almohadones hacían juego con las paredes y hacia la derecha se encontraba un tocadiscos antiguo. Por el otro lado seguía un pasillo que dirigía hacia el dormitorio.

Madoka regresó con dos tazas y tetera en una bandeja la cual colocó sobre la mesa de centro. Tomó asiento en el sofá y dio un par de palmadas al asiento a su lado, invitando a Homura quien permanecía de pie, totalmente incómoda.

Sin embargo, había aprendido que lo mejor que podía hacer era obedecer sin chistar los caprichos de Madoka, dentro de lo posible, así que siguió su orden y se acomodó a su lado, más lejos de lo que le hubiese gustado a la otra.

Madoka estiró los labios en una línea y sirvió el té con cuidado. Una vez listo, Homura fue la primera en hablar.

"¿Con qué necesitabas ayuda…?" Dijo mientras frotaba las manos en su regazo.

Madoka observó con cautela su lenguaje corporal y suspiró profundamente. "Ojalá puedas ayudarme. Necesito que me aconsejes sobre cómo lograr que una persona muy querida deje de alejarse de mí, ¿tienes idea cómo, Homura-chan?"

"U-Uhm… ¿No deberías preguntárselo a Miki Sayaka? Ella sabe más de estas cosas…"

Madoka negó con la cabeza, "ya lo consulté con ella, pero no parece funcionar."

Homura fijó su mirada en la taza de té. El aire se le hizo más denso y agradecía que los asientos no estuvieran frente a frente, ya que así no estaba obligada a ver a la otra a la cara. "¿Y qué dijo? No quiero repetir."

"Dijo que fuera yo misma y no forzara las cosas, pero ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que llevo haciendo eso, Homura-chan. ¿No crees que sea buena idea que haga un acercamiento un poco más directo?"

"¿…A qué te refieres con directo?"

Madoka llevó una mano hacia el mentón de Homura y la obligó a verla, ojos dorados entrecerrados, cejas curvas hacia abajo, "algo así podría ser, ¿no?"

Las mejillas de Homura se tiñeron y sintió una fuerte urgencia de salir de ahí. Madoka pareció leer sus pensamientos porque negó con la cabeza ante el mínimo ademán de ponerse de pie. "Homura-chan, aclaremos las cosas. ¿De verdad no quieres compartir conmigo?"

Esto era precisamente lo que Homura se temía, por eso no quería pasar tiempo a solas con Madoka. Respiró profundo y cerró las manos en puños, una cosquilla desagradable subiendo por su pecho. Desvió la mirada por un momento, pero eventualmente encontró el valor para encararla. "…No se trata de eso…"

"¿Entonces de qué? Siempre dices que no es eso, pero llegado el momento actúas como si te molestara mi presencia." Madoka bajó ambas manos, al igual que su mirada, "solo dime la verdad y te dejaré en paz, aun cuando sé que no es lo que quieres, en absoluto."

"¿A-A qué te refieres con eso?"

"He visto mucho de ti, Homura-chan. Sé que no debería, pero lo hice mucho antes de que vinieras aquí. Es por eso… Que no te entiendo. Tus acciones y sentimientos no concuerdan… ¿Quizás no soy lo que esperabas?" Dijo con el tono más triste que Homura había escuchado de esta versión de Madoka.

Instintivamente, sus manos fueron a encontrar los hombros ajenos, logrando que alzara el rostro. Homura negó lentamente con la cabeza, labios apretados, ojos haciendo obvia la culpa. "N-No tiene que ver contigo, Madoka… Lo digo en serio, no es por evitar la pregunta. Yo… Yo no siento que merezca esto… Estar a tu lado, luego de tanto…"

Madoka se le quedó mirando fijo y se movió para rodear la cintura de Homura y atraerla para atraparla en un abrazo firme. "Homura-chan, no digas cosas así. Ya ha sido suficiente, la has pasado muy mal. Yo quiero que por fin seas feliz. Además… Dices que no lo mereces, pero yo nunca he pensado ni dicho eso. Yo quiero estar contigo, Homura-chan. Quiero poder hablar normalmente contigo, como lo hicimos antes, como lo podemos hacer ahora…"

Era frustrante, pero Madoka confiaba en que llegaría el momento en que Homura por fin creería en sus palabras. Sabía que sería un proceso muy, muy lento, pero tenían todo el tiempo del mundo.

Lo principal, por supuesto, era su voluntad.

Las manos de Homura lentamente regresaron el abrazo, temblorosas, inseguras, pero con la necesidad de hacerlo. Madoka escuchó como el corazón de la otra se agitaba con violencia y eso solo provocó que apretara más el abrazo con la esperanza de que todo saldría bien esta vez. Sonrió para sí misma, intentando poner sus sentimientos en cada fibra de su cuerpo para que pudieran ser transmitidos y fue inmensamente feliz cuando Homura se aferró a la tela de su vestido blanco y restregó su mejilla contra la propia.

"L-Lo siento, y-yo…"

"Está bien, Homura-chan…"

Dedos trazaron círculos lentamente, masajeando, y se enderezó para poder encontrar la mirada de aquellos ojos púrpura que brillaban por las lágrimas que se resistían en caer. "¿Cómo puedo hacerte feliz?"

La respiración de Homura se agitó y supo que estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas por no romper en llanto, "y-yo… Yo quiero estar contigo, Madoka…"

Ella esbozó una sonrisa, los costados de sus ojos acompañando el gesto, "aquí estamos, Homura-chan."

Un leve asentir, labios temblorosos, "p-por siempre…"

Madoka se inclinó y juntó suavemente sus frentes, ojos entornados, "si así lo quieres, estaré siempre a tu lado. Siempre he querido estarlo." Dijo lentamente, separando con cuidado cada una de las palabras.

Homura cerró los ojos y las lágrimas por fin se derramaron, una por una, gotas gruesas resbalando por la piel blanquecina. Se movió para esconder su rostro en el hombro de Madoka, los espasmos apoderándose de su cuerpo rápidamente.

A Madoka le apretaba el pecho verla así, pero al mismo tiempo sintió que se sacaba un profundo dolor de el. Por fin, luego de tanto tiempo, podría intentar recobrar el tiempo con Homura, y eso era realmente todo lo que importaba.

Acarició su cabello enredando sus dedos entre las hebras oscuras, su mano libre subiendo y bajando sobre la espalda de Homura haciendo lo posible por reconfortarla. No tenía prisa en que dejara de llorar.

Era necesario que llorara, que por fin fuera liberando toda la tristeza que traía reprimida durante años. Sintió sus propios ojos arder y no tardó en unirse a las lágrimas de Homura, solo que las propias eran producto de la alegría que le producía el por fin sentir que tenía a la persona más importante para ella de regreso en sus brazos.

Como siempre debió ser.

* * *

"Tu cabello es tan liso, Homura-chan…"

Madoka se dedicaba a trenzar con cuidado la larga cabellera de Homura. No era algo que le fascinara a la última, no le traía buenos recuerdos precisamente.

Pero era hora de que empezara a quitarle la importancia a cosas así.

Los dedos delgados de Madoka se movían lento, con experticia. Era relajante. Los ojos se le iban rindiendo de a poco, y para cuando Madoka acabó, su suave respirar como suspiros le indicaron que Homura había entrado al mundo de los sueños.

Sonrió para sí misma. Incapaz de resistirlo, rodeó su cintura por detrás y la dejó acomodar su espalda contra su pecho, Homura sentada entre las piernas de Madoka. Ella se inclinó contra el sillón y observó con fascinación el rostro durmiente de la chica en sus brazos. El calor invadía su pecho y mejillas pero era demasiado reconfortante abrazarla así, sin que opusiera ningún tipo de resistencia. Cerró los ojos, brevemente imaginándose en qué podría estar soñando.

Porque sí, sabía que estaba soñando. El movimiento de sus ojos que se alcanzaba a notar aun con los párpados juntos era el principal indicio de que una persona entraba en ese estado. Aspiró profundamente el aroma a lavandas y una mano fue a acariciar el tope de su cabeza.

Pero Homura buscó acomodarse mejor, girándose apenas pero logrando posicionarse bajo el cuello de Madoka, su respiración plácida rozando la piel, cálida, como el vapor de agua caliente.

Madoka sintió su corazón detenerse por un segundo, abrumada por la cercanía y la ternura del gesto. Honestamente, estaba segura de que parte de su pecho se había derretido por el amor que la llenó en ese momento. Entornó los ojos mientras veía con fascinación a Homura y recordó nuevamente lo muy, perdidamente enamorada que se encontraba. Rogaba que el latir desbocado de su corazón no la despertara.

Más bien, que no despertara en un buen rato.

Una pizca de tristeza hizo que su garganta ardiera. A veces pensaba que Homura nunca cedería a estar con ella así como Madoka soñaba. Tenía tanto amor para entregarle, tanto… Pero le dolía que la posibilidad de que esos sentimientos se marchitaran por décadas, siglos, se volviera cada vez más plausible.

Hubo movimiento, Homura quejándose bajo, sonidos contenidos en el fondo de su garganta. Tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza y sus manos comenzaron a agitarse hacia los lados, como si quisiera escapar de algo. Madoka se debatió mentalmente si sería prudente despertarla considerando que probablemente se cansaría por sí sola en un par de minutos como máximo. Juntó los párpados y una gentil sonrisa floreció en sus labios, caricias en los brazos ajenos intentando calmarla como a una niña pequeña. Respiró profundo y tarareó muy suavemente una canción que su madre solía cantarle cuando tenía problemas para dormir. El recuerdo le provocó nostalgia, pero una nostalgia sana que solo potenciaba su propósito de poder entregarle todo aquello que Homura no pudo tener y que Madoka siempre tuvo a la mano: el calor de personas que la quisieran incondicionalmente.

No sabría decir si fueron sus mimos los que la fueron calmando, pero lo importante era que los quejidos se fueron reduciendo de a poco. Palabras inentendibles, frases inconexas… Le picaba la curiosidad de saber qué ocurría en aquel mundo privado de su mente, pero había límites que no debía cruzar.

No era justo, tampoco.

Homura suspiró, bañando nuevamente el cuello de Madoka con aquel reconfortante aire cálido. Ella no fue totalmente consciente, pero se había inclinado para depositar un beso en su frente. Los labios de Homura se despegaron y hablaron con voz temblorosa, inestable, "K-Kyou…"

Madoka se detuvo a medio camino, sus ojos abriéndose de golpe. Estaba demasiado cerca como para haber escuchado mal. Las palabras siguientes fueron murmullos, ninguna que pudiera identificar o aventurarse a dar forma. El corazón le latió con violencia y volvió al momento de la bienvenida de Kyouko, sus ojos intentando rastrear cualquier signo que pudiera inquietarla.

Ahí solo podía reconocer interés en Homura, pero ninguno que pudiera considerar especial. No podía ser nada extraño, de lo contrario no existía razón para que en el mundo ficticio de la SoulGem de Homura, Sayaka y Kyouko vivieran juntas.

Regresó su atención al rostro de la chica solo para encontrarla con una sonrisa plácida.

Y aunque era eso lo que Madoka había estado buscando, no la hizo feliz.

* * *

 **A/N: Los caps de aquí serán más cortos en relación a lo que subo en Destinos, pero tiene razón de ser o3o así quep, eso.**

 **PD: Ojo con los juegos de palabras 8) hay cosas aquí que no están dichas explícitas ni las diré.**

 **Saludos ~**


	3. Perihelion

Algo seguro para Homura era que se había quitado un dolor del corazón. A veces sentía que debía hacer más caso a las palabras de Madoka y permitirse disfrutar como le gustaría, con ella, pero la culpa es un freno que tenía trabado de tanto usarlo.

Sin embargo, llegó a un consenso momentáneo: neutralidad.

Había días, como ese, en que Madoka tenía que estar tardes completas cumpliendo sus labores de diosa, así que Homura ocupaba su tiempo tal como lo hacía antes de su reconciliación con su mejor amiga.

Tomó asiento en su lugar habitual en aquella colina solitaria, armónica en mano. Se llevó el instrumento lentamente a la boca, pero una mano pesada en su espalda acabó empujándola hacia adelante. Homura agradeció mentalmente el tener buenos reflejos, de lo contrario, probablemente habría acabado con la armónica incrustada en la cara.

No le hacía falta mirar para saber quién era la culpable.

"Yo."

Junto a ella, Kyouko cayó a sentarse sobre la hierba. Puso un brazo sobre el cuello de la otra chica para revolverle el cabello a modo de saludo. Homura suspiró profundo, ceja arqueada. "¿Necesitas algo, Kyouko?"

Ella quitó el brazo y lo dejó descansar en su regazo. "¿Huh? ¿No puedo venir a verte solo porque sí?"

"Puedes, pero nunca te mueves solo porque sí." Dijo con su usual rostro neutral, ojos entrecerrados mientras giraba el instrumento entre sus manos.

"No me confundas contigo, Homura." Frunció el entrecejo, pero prefirió dejarlo pasar y se recostó a lo largo, brazos sirviendo de almohada, cruzados tras su cabeza. "Lo dije en serio. No quería estar sola y eres la única capaz de respetar el espacio de los demás sin fastidiar con preguntas."

Homura la miró de reojo, "¿te siguen insistiendo con lo de Tomoe Mami?"

"Mhm. No han parado. Diablos, bueno… ¿Qué más puedes esperar de un paraíso lleno de mujeres? Chisme. ¿Qué más?" Y acabó la oración con un suspiro exasperado. "¿No te cansa?"

"No doy material para chisme, pero…" Se encogió de hombros, "la verdad no me importa."

"Eh. Tú eres de ese tipo de persona."

Homura no supo cómo debía tomarse ese comentario, pero acabó ignorándolo nada más.

Kyouko la miró de reojo de pronto, en dirección a sus manos. "No me creo que hayas aprendido a tocar esa cosa. Anda, sorpréndeme."

Homura solo le echó una mirada, pero llevó silenciosamente la armónica a su boca, como hace un momento, y atendió el pedido. Después de todo, había acudido a ese sitio con ese fin solamente.

Las notas de _She's sweet like honey_ comenzaron a sonar alrededor del campo y Kyouko no tardó en aguzar el oído y voltearse a mirar como Homura tocaba totalmente ensimismada. Le sorprendió, no tanto por la habilidad, sino porque se imaginó que estarían ahí sentadas deprimiéndose con una lastimosa selección propia de la naturaleza de Homura. Pero debía admitir que estaba bastante agradada con la energía que transmitía. Sonrió de lado y fijó los ojos en el cielo despejado, sus botas rojas siguiendo el ritmo al igual que las de su compañera.

Ninguna podría decir a ciencia cierta cuánto tiempo pasó desde que se mantuvieron de esa forma, pero para cuando Homura se detuvo bajo la necesidad de descanso, le sorprendió encontrarse con el sol amenazando con esconderse ya. Miró hacia el lado; Kyouko miraba fijo en la misma dirección, pero con una expresión muy seria.

"Hey, Homura."

"¿Uhm?"

"Quizás sí fue mi culpa el problema con Mami."

Homura no dijo nada, solo mantuvo la mirada, haciéndole entender que la estaba escuchando.

"Le dije… Cosas muy feas. Siempre he sabido lo mucho que le afectan los problemas, y aun así…"

"…Si se trata de ella, estoy segura de que si hablan, lo entenderá."

Kyouko cerró los ojos, "lo sé. Ella perdonaría más de lo que debería, pero la dejé sola. Y eso sí es algo que la destroza."

Homura guardó silencio.

No podía negarlo, lo había visto demasiadas veces como para ignorar ese factor clave respecto a los vacíos de Mami.

"¡En fin!" Se incorporó con un solo movimiento y estiró los brazos, reacomodando sus huesos, considerando la posición en la que estuvo. "Al menos ya sé qué le quiero decir para cuando venga aquí." Llevó un brazo a cubrir los hombros de Homura y la acercó con brusquedad para desordenarle el cabello nuevamente. "Gracias."

Homura contuvo el gruñido, y en cambio frunció una ceja. "¿…por?"

"Necesitaba descansar así. Me ayudó a esclarecer ideas. Te agradezco por la música y por…" Hizo una pausa, probablemente buscando las palabras adecuadas. Acabó encogiéndose de hombros, "…por ser tan tú."

"¿Qué se supone que-?"

"¿Homura-chan?"

Ambas se voltearon a la vez. "Ah, ¿ya terminaste?"

Kyouko por fin soltó a Homura para alzar el brazo en señal de saludo. "¡'nas, Madoka!"

Madoka meramente asintió con una sonrisa leve. Se le notaba ligeramente más apagada, pero ninguna de las dos le atribuyó algún otro significado más que el cansancio propio de su trabajo. "¿Interrumpo?"

Kyouko se puso rápidamente de pie, "para nada, para nada. Yo ya me estaba despidiendo, quedé de ir a cenar con las otras dos, así que te dejo a la mascota para que me la cuides."

"…mascota." Repitió Homura, resistiendo el impulso de rechinar los dientes.

Madoka rió suavemente y asintió, "salúdalas en mi nombre."

"¡Como ordene la diosa!" Seguido de eso, desapareció rápidamente del lugar.

Homura guardó la armónica en su bolsillo mientras Madoka se acercaba para situarse junto a ella, ofreciéndole una mano para ponerse de pie. Ella la aceptó, "gracias."

"Mhm."

Cuando la otra acabó de enderezarse, Madoka se mantuvo sosteniendo su mano, dedo pulgar recorriendo suave y lentamente el torso.

Homura miró brevemente hacia abajo y luego de vuelta hacia el rostro de la chica. "¿Día pesado?"

"Algo." Dijo, distraída.

Homura asintió. "Entonces deberías dormirte temprano. Vamos, te acompaño hasta tu-"

Madoka avanzó un paso para poder descansar su mentón sobre el hombro de Homura, quien se tensó de inmediato ante el tacto. "¿…Madoka?"

"Vine hasta aquí por ti, Homura-chan… Te extrañé."

El cuerpo de Homura se relajó levemente y llevó una mano a acariciar suavemente el largo cabello rosa. "Yo también a ti."

"¿…De verdad?"

"¿Por qué lo dudas?"

"Mmm… No, digo… Es que te vi ocupada con Kyouko-chan, entonces…"

"Ah. Ella estaba un poco preocupada, es todo. No quiere decir que no te extrañe por estar con ella."

"¿Preocupada? ¿Por qué?"

Homura cerró los ojos, sus dedos enredándose en los mechones, "nada importante. Ya está bien."

Madoka mantuvo silencio por unos segundos antes de alejarse y sonreír de lado. "Qué bien si lo solucionó. Ahora…" Volvió a buscar la mano de Homura y la tironeó suavemente, "acompáñame a mí."

Homura estiró los labios en una línea, ceja arqueada. "No creo que sea lo mejor, debes descansar. Ya te lo dije, iré contigo hasta tu hogar, luego me voy."

Madoka negó con la cabeza, sonrisa aun presente. "¡No! Quédate conmigo esta noche. Ya estuviste mucho tiempo con Kyouko-chan, no es justo."

"¿…Cómo sabes que…?"

"¡Vamos, Homura-chan! No deberías desobedecerme," frunció el entrecejo, intentando parecer impositiva, pero sin lograrlo, "anda, estaré bien."

Madoka no esperó la afirmativa, solo comenzó a caminar, trayendo consigo a una reticente Homura.

* * *

"…Así que no va bien."

Madoka hizo una mueca, cejas caídas. "No, si sigue así no tardará en venir. Mami-san la está pasando muy mal."

Ambas estaban sentadas sobre la amplia cama de Madoka, piernas cruzadas. Ella había descartado su vestido característico y en cambio traía un camisón blanco con unos shorts rosa de pijama. El cuarto era espacioso, mucho más colorido que el resto del lugar. Homura prefería estar ahí, se le hacía menos ajeno. Ya habían estado así varias veces, una frente a la otra, platicando hasta que el sueño las venciera.

Pero el tema que estaban tratando no era muy adecuado como para relajarse.

"No me sorprende. Pienso que para cualquiera de nosotras hubiese sido duro ser el último en pie."

Madoka asintió. "Mhm. Además… Ya sabes lo sensible que es."

Homura desvió la mirada, dirigiéndola hacia la ventana por donde se colaba la luz de la luna. "No hay nada que podamos hacer. Ojalá no haga ninguna tontería."

"Eso espero… Démosle una buena bienvenida cuando la traiga, ¿sí, Homura-chan?"

Homura se mantuvo en silencio, y tras pegar un leve suspiro, asintió una sola vez.

Fue suficiente para que Madoka sonriera y moviera una de sus manos para colocarla sobre una de las de Homura. "¿Homura-chan?"

Homura se volteó a verla, sus propios labios torciéndose en una tenue sonrisa. "¿Mhm?"

"Gracias por venir. Yo de verdad… Te extrañé."

"Yo también a ti, Madoka. De hecho…" Sus ojos se entornaron, viendo al vacío. "…A veces me pregunto si esto es real."

Madoka estiró su mano libre y tomó el rostro de Homura para encontrar su mirada. "Claro que lo es. Estoy aquí, estás aquí… ¿O no lo estás?"

Homura parpadeó repetidas veces. La pregunta la pilló con la guardia baja. Ladeó el rostro y entornó los ojos, extrañada. "¿Por qué lo dices?"

Madoka parecía debatirse mentalmente su respuesta. Homura la notó visiblemente tensa, además de que el tacto de sus dedos se volvió rígido. Acabó buscando púrpura con una expresión que hizo que el estómago de Homura se apretara; como si hubiesen quebrado una máscara a medias, mitad sinceramente afligida, mitad intentando hacer lo posible por reprimirlo. "¿Estás conmigo, Homura-chan? Yo…" Exhaló, inhaló y volvió a exhalar, "…es difícil leerte. Quisiera poder pasar más tiempo contigo, pero me es imposible. Hemos estado mucho tiempo separadas, y no es hasta hace poco que vuelves a relajarte a mi alrededor. No puedo evitar pensar que un día volveré y… Y no estarás."

Homura cerró los ojos y depositó su mano sobre la de Madoka que aun sostenía su rostro. Se acomodó contra el tacto y luego fue a encontrar ojos dorados que se veían ligeramente menos tensos luego de aquel gesto. "Madoka. Lo siento, de verdad. Sé que quizás no me creas luego de todo lo que ocurrió, pero… Lo que siempre quise fue poder compartir con mi única amiga sin temer lo que estás temiendo tú. Aun… Aun lo siento, a veces. Pero intento convencerme cada día de que todo eso quedó atrás y podré despertar y verte de nuevo. No temas algo así, Madoka. Porque yo… Yo siempre he buscado la forma de estar contigo, como sea. Además…" Y esto lo agregó con una sonrisa ladina, "¿dónde podría irme?"

"Homura-chan…" Le contagió de inmediato la sonrisa y estiró su mano libre para darle un pequeño golpe en el hombro. Luego apartó la mirada, muy para la sorpresa de Homura. "…No quiero que te vayas, ni figurativamente."

Ella la miró con la interrogación escrita en el rostro, la cual Madoka no vio, pero el silencio bastó.

"Como estabas antes, y bueno…" Bajó ambas manos y las posó sobre las ajenas, siempre con la ansiedad de estar tocándola cuando hablaba temas así, a modo de reafirmación. "No, no es importante." Acabó negando con la cabeza.

"Pero-"

Madoka la empujó para tenderla en la cama y no tardó en instalarse a su lado, rodeando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. "Fin de la conversación. ¡Ya es tarde!"

Homura se quedó petrificada y roja hasta las orejas. Siempre que se quedaba, acababan así, pero sin importar cuántas veces ocurriera, nunca dejaba de ser vergonzoso. Tragó pesado, nerviosa y sin saber dónde descansar los brazos, hasta que Madoka la movió y acabó con ella contra su espalda, brazos abrazándola por detrás. Podía sentir la respiración de la otra chica directo en su nuca, recordándole brevemente que Madoka la había alcanzado en altura. Respiró profundo, intentando calmarse, y se aventuró a probar una última vez. "S-Si te preocupa así, deberías decírmelo…"

Ella se quejó con un gruñido apagado. "Te lo diré en otro momento. Ahora harás de reemplazo de mi oso de peluche, y los peluches no hablan, Homura-chan."

"Mado-"

Pero solo consiguió que ella se apegara más. El cuerpo de Madoka estaba totalmente amoldado al suyo y fue totalmente consciente de cómo se había despegado su pulso. Las luces se apagaron, pero Homura estaba segura de que difícilmente podría dormir.

…Los amigos hacían estas cosas, ¿no?

* * *

Aunque a veces no lo demostraba, Mami siempre acababa repensando y culpándose por la mayoría de problemas que tenía. Era de esperarse que luego de un conflicto con una de las personas más cercanas que tuvo desde la muerte de sus padres, se estuviera martirizando mentalmente.

Días después del pleito con Kyouko, algo le dijo que debería volver y revisar que estuviera bien. Le dolió el ego regresar a los barrios que la chica solía frecuentar antes de que se mudara con ella.

Estuvo varios días rastreando la zona y los alrededores; la ciudad completa, y no había ni el mínimo rastro mágico de Kyouko.

Miles de ideas pasaron por su cabeza, desde haberse marchado, harta de todo –lo cual tampoco sería raro considerando lo visceral que podía ser-, hasta que estuviera muerta, producto de cualquier desgracia.

Mami era del tipo de persona que funciona bien estando focalizada. Si bien había demostrado fortalecerse ante las adversidades, cuando se trataba de temas tan profundos para ella, acababa perdiendo el norte en cosa de segundos. Sus combates con espectros lo demostraron; criaturas que antes vencía en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ahora le sacaban ventaja y le costaba tres veces más deshacerse de ellos.

Aquello no ayudaba mucho a su autoestima.

En el fondo, aun resentía el no haber sido una mejor senpai para Sayaka e incluso para Homura. Se le hacía hipócrita el posicionarse en ese rol en primer lugar. Hoy, ambas se habían ido y no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo.

No podía dejar de pensar en que debió haber sido la primera en marcharse, proteger hasta el final. Pero siempre se decía que su egoísmo era mayor y ya era común que dejara morir a los demás para salvarse a sí misma, aparentemente.

Ese tipo de pensamientos comenzaban a volverla loca y no encontraba en donde esconderse de ellos. Solo podía ignorarlos momentáneamente en pos de búsqueda, a pesar de que ya estaba segura de que no encontraría a Kyouko en ningún lugar.

Kyouko no hubiese abandonado el lugar por algo así. Quizás por un día, pero no era de las que huían de los problemas, al menos no en primer lugar. Incluso en los momentos más difíciles, tuvo la voluntad de enfrentar a Mami a pesar de ser lo último que tenía en mente.

Cuando por fin fue apoderándose de esa verdad, Mami dejó de aparecer en su propio departamento. Las cosas de Kyouko seguían ahí, las recetas de sus pasteles favoritos, también. Era una tortura, y dentro de la poca racionalidad que le quedaba, sabía que no podía entrar en ese lugar si no quería perderse a sí misma por completo.

* * *

Homura despertó debido a los rayos de sol que se colaban por la ventana. Aparentemente se trataban de los primeros, recién amanecía. Bajó la mirada y se encontró con brazos firmes a su alrededor, aun, y la sonrisa escapó por sí sola.

Madoka respiraba profundamente, podía sentir como su pecho se inflaba y desinflaba por lo cerca que estaba. Homura se debatió mentalmente si debería despertarla o no; sabía que la diosa trabajaba desde temprano, pero sentirla dormir tan plácidamente hacía parecer un crimen despertarla.

Y siendo honesta, tampoco le molestaba seguir así por un par de horas más.

Sin embargo, Homura era hija del deber a estas alturas, así que optó por moverse lentamente, volteándose para quedar cara a cara, y llevó una mano hacia el hombro de Madoka para sacudirla suavemente. "¿Madoka?"

Ella respiró profundamente, pero acabó acomodándose mejor, en vez. Apretó el agarre y enredó sus piernas con las de Homura, muy para la vergüenza de la última. El rostro de Homura se encendió notablemente, pero el ver el de Madoka luciendo una expresión tan tranquila, logró calmarla, también. Aun así, insistió, esta vez con firmeza. La sacudió lo suficiente hasta que, luego de un gruñido, ojos dorados la saludaran, somnolientos.

…Sin embargo, Madoka parecía seguir medio dormida, porque movió sus brazos para acercarse más a la otra, peligrosamente. Homura se sintió congelar de inmediato en cuanto Madoka parecía nunca estar satisfecha con como cerraba la distancia.

"¿Homura-chan…?"

La voz sonó distante, pero luego parpadeó varias veces, por fin tomando consciencia de sus alrededores. A pesar de eso, no encontró molestia alguna al darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaban. Al contrario; Homura observó algo en los ojos de Madoka que no recordaba haber visto antes, pero no pudo apreciarlo por mucho porque de pronto tenía labios muy cerca y su respiración se detuvo. Una risa suave rompió el silencio. "¿Te enfadarás conmigo si yo…?"

Ella parecía saber y no saber a la vez a lo que se refería. Tragó pesado, incapaz de formular palabras, y cerró los ojos con fuerza en su lugar.

Escuchó a Madoka suspirar y lo siguiente que supo fue que la tenía depositando varios besos en la comisura de su boca, recorriendo todo el contorno con lentitud. "¿M-Ma…?" No pudo terminar la oración porque era consciente de que si movía mucho los labios, acabaría cruzando una línea que al menos ella consideraba fuera de discusión y no quería que Madoka acabara molestándose con ella. A los segundos siguientes, se detuvo y la miró con lo que parecía ser una pizca de decepción.

Pero de la nada, su rostro volvió a iluminarse. "Homura-chan, me consideras tu amiga, ¿no?"

"Por supuesto," respondió, confundida.

Madoka sonrió en respuesta. "¡Jugaremos a algo! Sino, no me levantaré."

"Pero…"

"No. Está decidido, así que si falto a mis deberes será por tu culpa."

Homura abría la boca para replicar, pero Madoka se había sentado en la cama y sacó un pequeño oso de peluche, un poco más grande que su mano. Se giró para verla, sonrisa aun presente, y lo apuntó. "Es simple. Solo tendrás que quitármelo. Luego, yo te lo quito a ti, y viceversa."

Homura frunció el entrecejo. "¿Con qué objetivo…?"

"Es un juego, Homura-chan. Los juegos solo tienen el propósito de divertirse. Ya verás, te gustará." Madoka se acercó y agregó, "los poderes están prohibidos, y solo está permitido este perímetro."

"¿…Solo la cama?"

"Mhmhm. ¿Lista?"

Se encogió de hombros y movió una mano rápida para hacerse con el objeto. Madoka la esquivó, pero no esperaba que Homura se lo fuera a tomar en serio, así que acabó cayendo de espaldas. Escondió rápidamente el peluche detrás de su cabeza y Homura tuvo que apoyar una mano junto al rostro ajeno para poder ir por el sin hacer daño ni tropezar. Madoka aprovechó la maniobra para cambiarlo de mano y rodearla con ambos brazos, manteniendo el objeto tras la espalda de la otra.

Homura arqueó una ceja. "…Eso no es justo."

Le sacó la lengua. "Solo puse 2 reglas, esta no es una de ellas."

Suspiró y no encontró más salida que apoyar su cuerpo contra el de la otra chica, su rostro ubicado al costado del de ella para poder alzar uno de sus brazos e intentar maniobrar en su espalda, pero Madoka tenía mucho más dominio considerando la posición. Aprovechó y plantó un beso en la mejilla de Homura, el cual logró distraerla considerablemente.

"E-Estás siendo tramposa, Madoka…"

Ella sonrió de lado, "¿por qué? No he hecho nada malo."

Escuchó a Homura suspirar y la cama sonó en cuanto apoyó ambas manos a cada lado de su rostro. "No es que sea malo, pero… S-Sabes que no logro concentrarme así…"

El rostro de Madoka se encendió y sintió su corazón latir con fuerza. Los ojos de Homura la miraban fijamente y sin pensarlo dos veces, llevó sus manos, aun afirmando el peluche, hacia la altura del cuello de la otra para intentar atraerla. "Homura-chan…"

Ella sintió la fuerza que la jalaba hacia abajo y la forma en que Madoka pronunció su nombre la tuvo abriendo los ojos como platos. Una tensión potente la atraía y anhelaba la cercanía, pero su mente luchaba y acabó aprovechando la distracción de la otra para llevar una mano hacia su propia nuca y arrebatarle el pequeño oso. Madoka la miró estupefacta, como si hubiese olvidado la presencia del peluche, y antes de que pudiera replicar nada, Homura ya se había enderezado y tomaba distancia.

Madoka frunció el entrecejo, decepcionada, pero no le dejaría las cosas tan fáciles. Se abalanzó contra la otra, y como no había demasiado espacio, Homura la esquivó apenas, pero Madoka reaccionó y lanzó una mano a aferrarse de su cintura para detenerla. Homura se movió de todas formas, sentada en la cama, y cuando vio que Madoka se acercaba directamente, se enderezó, hincándose, y alzó el brazo que cargaba el oso para que la otra no lo alcanza. Sin embargo, Madoka sonrió de lado y alzó las propias en busca de él. Fingió que perdía el equilibrio y cayó contra la otra, empujándola obligatoriamente contra la cama. Homura cerró los ojos por el dolor y Madoka aprovechó la distracción para posicionarse a gusto, de paso moviendo su mano para atrapar el peluche, pero sin arrebatarlo, solo manteniéndolo quieto en el lugar. Para cuando Homura abrió los ojos, tenía a Madoka demasiado encima y se sintió paralizar. Ladeó el rostro hacia el costado y vio el objetivo, sin embargo, Madoka aprovechó para plantar nuevamente un beso en su mejilla. Homura sintió que iba rindiéndose lentamente hacia ese calor que iba subiendo por su cuerpo y cerró los ojos nuevamente, suspirando mientras la otra chica plantaba más besos suaves en la zona.

No entendía por qué le agitaba tanto estar así con ella, menos aún el por qué disfrutaba de esa forma los roces de sus labios.

"¿Homura-chan?" Susurró, "¿podrías mirarme…?"

No podía negarse a la voz suave y cálida de Madoka. Giró el rostro lentamente y encontró ojos dorados viéndola fijamente, paralizándola. Ella sonrió y comenzó a inclinarse para cerrar la distancia. Homura recién se daba cuenta de que el peluche había desaparecido y en cambio la mano de Madoka entrelazaba firmemente la propia. Tenía tan cerca su rostro que ya podía sentir su aliento tibio rozando sus labios. Los suyos temblaron levemente.

"Homura-chan, yo…" Y un tirón en su pecho la hizo despertar del trance de golpe. Gruñó, oficialmente muy cabreada, y Homura la miró extrañada, pensando que había hecho algo mal o que la hubiese ofendido. Madoka negó con la cabeza, "tengo que irme…" lo dijo verdaderamente apenada. A Homura le dolió ver la decepción en su rostro e instintivamente la rodeó con ambos brazos, atrapándola en un abrazo que Madoka no se esperó en absoluto.

"Ten un buen día, Madoka."

Ella sonrió ampliamente, enternecida. "Gracias, Homura-chan." Desvió la mirada por un segundo, y luego sus mejillas se tiñeron levemente, "…podemos seguir jugando luego."

Y desapareció.

Homura suspiró profundamente y se tapó el rostro con ambas manos. Aún tenía el corazón severamente agitado y se dijo a sí misma que no sabía si su mente aguantaría nuevamente ese tipo de juegos.

Pensó en el rostro de Madoka, en sus ojos, en sus labios… Y negó varias veces con la cabeza.

Esto…

Esto es solo cosas de amigos, ¿no?

Pero la verdad es que, dentro de su corazón, iba poco a poco dándose cuenta de que quizás, para ella, su cariño por Madoka podía tener otro tipo de naturaleza.

* * *

No quiso avisarle a Kyouko al respecto para que no se le pasara por la cabeza la idea de huir, pero sí se lo informó tanto a Sayaka como Nagisa para que la ayudaran a gestionar la bienvenida que había sugerido Madoka.

Ella la había contactado brevemente durante el día para avisarle que por cómo la veía en ese día en particular, pronosticaba que en unas horas tendrías que llevársela. Lo dijo apenada; Homura sabía el afecto y admiración que aun debía guardar por quien había sido su senpai durante todas las líneas de tiempo.

Después de todo, se trataba de Madoka.

A Kyouko le metieron la excusa de que se trataba de una Puella Magi que había sido muy influyente para otras chicas, por lo tanto, Madoka consideraba prudente que le dieran algún tipo de reconocimiento, principalmente por las chicas a las que ayudó.

Era una excusa totalmente creíble y Kyouko meramente se encogió de hombros.

Habían decorado la entrada con variadas flores y Nagisa se ofreció a dibujar dulces y quesos para pegar alrededor. Ninguno replicó; sabían que precisamente Nagisa era una de las que más había esperado este momento. Para cuando acabó, les sorprendió ver lo bien que le habían quedado.

Homura y Sayaka, las cuales guardaban neutralidad entre ambas –más por parte de Homura, Sayaka ya lo había superado-, estuvieron de acuerdo en que a Mami le encantaría el gesto.

Más adentro, tenían un salón que siempre ocupaban para celebraciones, así que encargaron a una chica que rivalizaba la gracia de Mami para que lo decorara de forma elegante y detallada. También pidieron a las chicas de la cocina que prepararan varios tipos de pasteles, y que por favor no dejaran entrar a Kyouko.

Ellas no parecían muy seguras respecto a lo último, así que Sayaka acabó ofreciéndose de guardián.

Kyouko, Nagisa y Homura esperaban en la entrada junto a grupos de otras chicas.

Luego de media hora, divisaron el rostro de una confundida Mami que miraba hacia los alrededores. Homura apretó el brazo de Kyouko en cuánto la notó tensarse y ella la miró con pánico en el rostro. Homura negó con la cabeza y con el entrecejo fruncido, claramente reprobando, mientras que Nagisa no tardó en hacer la carrera hacia la chica que tanto extrañaba.

Sin embargo, Mami se detuvo abruptamente cuando divisó a Kyouko, como horrizada.

"¿Kyouko…?"

Nagisa llegó a su lado, pero detuvo el impulso de abrazarla en cuánto vio su expresión. "¿Mami-san?"

Ella negó con la cabeza mientras lágrimas recorrían su rostro.

Si pudiera, le hubiese gustado salir corriendo de ahí.

 **A/N:**

 **To be continued.**

Gracias por los comentarios, son todos moshos. Asumo que el anon es Tomoyito (¿?) en fin, tengan su dosis de fluff y una pizca de tristeza.

Me siento ligeramente satisfecha por tener mis dos fics multichap actualizados uvu, a pesar de que, como siempre digo, siempre estoy actualizando y/o publicando shots.

Adiós~


	4. Collide

"Esto no puede ser más aburrido."

Sayaka había rodeado los hombros de su mejor amiga, casi desplomándose sobre ella. Ellas, junto a Nagisa y Homura, estaban sentadas al final del largo mesón de la sala que habían preparado para la bienvenida. Las demás chicas hacían caso omiso a la tensión que el grupo percibía.

Nagisa miró tentativamente hacia el fondo de la estancia donde se encontraban Kyouko y Mami sentadas en el suelo, lado a lado, incapaces de mirarse. Kyouko abría y cerraba los puños constantemente, mientras que Mami se limitaba a mirar a un punto invisible enfrente de ella.

La menor del grupo se recostó contra la mesa y cerró los ojos, apesumbrada, "¿de verdad no podemos hacer nada?" Dijo con un puchero.

Madoka le ofreció una sonrisa forzada, apenada, "lo siento, Nagisa-chan. Es algo que deben arreglar entre ellas, no estaría bien que nos involucremos."

"¡Y tú!" Sayaka alzó un dedo acusador apuntando hacia una impávida Homura que acababa de llevarse la taza de té a los labios. Ella solo abrió los ojos hasta la mitad. "¡Era tu trabajo preparar a Kyouko para esto! Conociéndola, solo empeorará las cosas."

"Sayaka-chan…" Madoka puso una mano sobre el brazo de la otra, empujándolo hacia abajo. Sayaka cedió, pero no quitó los ojos fulminantes en dirección a su acusada.

Homura bajó la taza y la dejó sobre el platillo, con calma. Se limpió la boca con una servilleta y enderezó la espalda, "me vengo enterando de que era mi trabajo. Pudiste hacerlo tú, Miki Sayaka."

"A nosotras no nos contó nada, ¡ha pasado _todos_ estos días contigo! Es tu responsabilidad."

Ninguna de las dos reparó en la repentina rigidez en el rostro de Madoka.

"Aunque así lo fuera, no sirve de nada reclamar ahora."

Sayaka chasqueó la lengua y se cruzó de brazos, aun a la defensiva, "lo sé, pero me molesta no poder hacer nada, y tú pudiste hacerlo."

Homura solo rodó los ojos. Luego fue de nuevo por su taza, y para cuando la bajó, tuvo la sensación de que algo le faltaba. Frunció ambas cejas, y cuando miró hacia adelante supo de inmediato qué era. "¿Madoka?"

"Aquí."

Aliento tibio, voz suave y manos sobre sus hombros hicieron que pegara un salto. Madoka rió despacio por su reacción. "Vendrás conmigo un momento…"

"¿A-A dónde…?"

Pero su pregunta fue rápidamente respondida. Sus alrededores cambiaron; aun sentía las manos de Madoka aferradas a sus hombros, como si no se hubiesen movido en absoluto, hasta que sus brazos se enredaron alrededor de su cuello. Las mejillas de Homura se tiñeron lentamente y una extraña sensación subió desde su estómago hacia su pecho, la cual se manifestó en latidos apresurados y cuerpo rígido.

Se encontraban sentadas en el jardín, cerca de dónde se gestaba la fiesta. Normalmente se trataba de una zona de tránsito permanente, pero todo el público estaba reunido en el mismo lugar y Madoka lo sabía.

"¿Por qué estamos aquí…?"

"Porque me aburría, y…" Una leve sonrisa se formó en su rostro, "…quería estar contigo."

"Ah…" Fue lo único que pudo responder. Siempre le había costado lidiar con las demostraciones de afecto de la otra, pero en ese momento lo consideraba ridículo. Recordó fugazmente lo ocurrido en la habitación y apretó los ojos. Ni siquiera entendía por qué le apenaba pensar en esas cosas, ni por qué se sentía tan incorrecto estar así con Madoka. Llevó sus manos a tomar los brazos que la rodeaban y los removió con cuidado, sin pensar en las implicancias de sus acciones.

"¿…Homura-chan?"

Madoka se quedó perpleja por un segundo debido al rechazo. Sus manos se mantuvieron agarrando aire, aun procesando la acción, y luego vio como Homura se enderezaba y ponía de pie. Los nervios no tardaron en comerla. "¿Estás molesta…?" Se atrevió a preguntar mientras descansaba las manos sobre su regazo.

"No," pero no pudo girarse a verla, "estoy bien, es solo…"

"¿Es solo…?"

Madoka la tironeó de la manga, y con cuidado, sus dedos se deslizaron por su muñeca hasta aferrarse a su mano. Homura sintió un escalofrío especial, diferente a los otros, a aquellos que solía sentir producto del nerviosismo que la embargaba ante demostraciones de afecto físico. Este fue uno que le provocó una reacción similar a la que tuvo hace pocos segundos y su primer instinto fue el de apartarla de golpe, pero era Madoka y no podía hacer algo así.

Le frustraba no entender la contradictoria necesidad que tenía de devolver el apretón y a la vez temer equivocarse al hacerlo. Eran cosas que había dejado de preguntarse. Buscó ojos dorados esta vez, los cuales la veían con profunda confusión. Cerró los propios y negó con la cabeza, "nada, no te preocupes…"

Pero fue jalada y atrapada por brazos gentiles. Los dedos de Madoka se aferraron con fuerza a la tela. "No me digas eso cuando claramente sí ocurre algo. Si quieres que no me preocupe, sabes lo que tienes que hacer, Homura-chan… Lo hemos hablado tantas veces."

"…Lo siento," murmuró, "la verdad no sé cómo explicarlo, pero no has hecho nada malo, eso te lo puedo asegurar, Madoka."

Ella respiró profundo y exhaló lentamente mientras acomodaba mejor el abrazo. Tras unos segundos de silencio, se movió hacia atrás, solo lo suficiente para presionar su mejilla contra la ajena y cerrar los ojos. "¿Homura-chan?" Le preguntó en un susurró.

El pulso de Homura se alteró con fuerza, pero esta vez, en la disyuntiva entre huir o corresponder, gano la última. Y es que sentía que no podía moverse en absoluto. "¿M-Mhm…?"

"¿Te gusta esto?"

"¿Esto…?"

"Sí, cosas así…" Una de sus manos se entrelazó con la de la otra y movió levemente la cabeza, frotando con su mejilla.

De pronto, Homura fue capaz de escuchar sus propios latidos como tambores en sus oídos. Su respiración se entrecortó y el aire se le hizo escaso como si estuviesen en un recinto cerrado y no a la intemperie. Separó los labios para responder, pero su garganta se sintió seca como un desierto. Ante la ausencia de palabras, Madoka se movió para verla de frente. Sus ojos llevaban aquella mirada diferente, que solo comenzó a aparecer recientemente y que aún no podía identificar qué era eso que la hacía especial. Pero tal como las otras veces, la atrapó y se sintió incapaz de romper contacto visual.

"¿Homura-chan?" Sus manos subieron para enmarcar su rostro y sus labios se torcieron para formar una sonrisa, también, diferente. Se sentía más íntima, discreta, misteriosa. Como si la retara a descubrir el secreto. Las ansias la invadieron, pero…

¿Ansias de _qué_? ¿Qué quería?

En esos breves segundos de cavilaciones, Madoka había cerrado distancia y apoyó su frente contra la ajena. "Creo que tengo miedo," admitió, "parte de mí no puede frenar mis ganas de esto, pero hay otra pequeña que… Teme lo que vaya a pasar luego." Sus párpados cayeron hasta la mitad y sus dedos pulgares trazaron movimientos gemelos contra la piel de Homura, "pienso que te conozco bien, Homura-chan. Te conozco, pero… Necesito que me digas qué sientes…"

Iba a negar con la cabeza ante sus palabras, pero la posición se lo hacía imposible. Observó con cuidado lo que ahora, sin dudas, reconocía como el rostro de una Madoka extremadamente vulnerable. No exageró con lo que dijo, eso estaba claro. Un hilo comenzó a enredarse en su corazón y lo apretó en un poderoso nudo porque Madoka estaba así por su culpa. Y lo peor de todo, es que no sabía a qué se refería, qué era lo que verdaderamente quería escuchar. Le había dicho muchísimas veces todo lo que significaba para ella. Desvió la mirada y sus puños se apretaron, impotente y odiándose por ser siempre de esa manera. Lo que menos quería era herirla, pero…

Las manos de Madoka abandonaron su rostro y fueron a cubrir los puños de Homura, acariciando sobre el dorso para intentar relajarla. Agachó la cabeza, aun en contacto, y sonrió con tristeza, pero una sonrisa que Homura no pudo ver. "Lamento ponerte en esta situación, pero no te lo pediría si no fuera realmente necesario. H-Homura-chan… Ya te lo dije, me es muy difícil leerte," las manos que buscaban relajarla, acabaron apretándose, también, "y temo arruinar las cosas entre nosotras. Luego de tanto, perderte no es una opción para mí, pero…"

Homura la escuchó tragar y se encontró con ojos dorados viéndola fijo de nuevo, pero estos temblaban, reflejaban el verdadero terror que decía sentir. Sus manos se movieron y fueron a acariciar hebras rosas y su frente se arrugó, preocupada como estaba. "¿Pero?"

"…No soporto no poder serte since-"

"¡Oigan!"

Ambas pegaron un salto al escuchar el poderoso grito. Homura no tardó en voltearse, pero Madoka se rehusó a soltar al menos una de sus manos. Sayaka las observaba con lo que podría identificarse como fastidio; traía las manos fijas en la cintura, y su postura rígida a la defensiva. "¡No es momento para eso! ¡Necesitamos que vuelvan!"

El repentino regreso a la realidad tuvo a Homura en blanco por unos segundos hasta que por fin recordó la fiesta. Se puso de pie de un salto, y aturdida como estaba por los eventos recientes, se limitó a ayudar a Madoka a ponerse de pie antes de avanzar a grandes zancadas hacia el salón.

Madoka se mantuvo quieta en su lugar, intentando relajar el dolor en su corazón. Sus manos se hicieron puños, agarrando la tela del vestido. No podía ponerse a llorar; no podía derrotarse tan fácil si ni siquiera había empezado. Escuchó pasos, y alzó la cabeza con la esperanza de que fuese Homura quien se acercaba, pero en cambio fue recibida por una mano sobre su hombro y el rostro aprehensivo, a su manera, de Sayaka.

"¿Todo en orden?"

Madoka se enderezó bien esta vez y trató de componerse lo más rápido posible. Por suerte, había aprendido a serenarse durante todo este tiempo, pero la regla no solía aplicarse con puntos sensibles como en el que se había convertido la chica que la había dejado atrás. Asintió con la cabeza y torció los labios en una sonrisa, "por supuesto, no te preocupes, Sayaka-chan."

Sin embargo, Sayaka escrutó su rostro con detención. "Si ella te está haciendo algo, yo-"

Madoka se apresuró en alzar las manos y negar con la cabeza, "¡no! De verdad, está todo bien. No tienes por qué preocuparte, Homura-chan no ha hecho nada."

"Mmm…" Bajó el brazo, "vale, te creeré," dijo y le dio la espalda para disponerse a volver a la fiesta. Madoka iba a hacer lo mismo, pero Sayaka la miró por sobre el hombro con el ceño fruncido, "pero si necesitas hablar, sabes que puedes contar conmigo," estiró la mano y le dio un golpecito en la frente, "después de todo, _yo_ soy tu mejor amiga."

Madoka la miró sorprendida primero, pero luego no pudo contener la risa, "nunca ha dejado de ser así."

"Perfecto, entonces…" Le ofreció el brazo y esbozó una amplia sonrisa ladina, "…escoltaré a nuestra reina de regreso."

Ella correspondió la sonrisa y no dudó en tomar el ofrecimiento. "¿Sabes? Esto me recuerda a cuando bromeabas con que algún día sería tu esposa."

"¿Quién dijo que bromeaba?" Dijo y la miró por el rabillo del ojo mientras caminaban. Ante el rostro incrédulo de su amiga, prosiguió, "mientras nadie más reclame tu mano, no cambiaré de opinión. Y no te entregaré a cualquiera, eh."

"¿…Sayaka-chan?"

Suspiró, "escucha, Madoka. Sé cómo la quieres, no es necesario que lo digas. Pero no permitiré que te haga daño. Te he cuidado desde que éramos pequeñas y eso no cambiará."

"Mmm…" Negó con la cabeza y desvió la mirada, cohibida de pronto, "…No sé si te estoy entendiendo bien," murmuró, "yo no creo que Homura-chan me haga daño, ella… También me ha cuidado desde hace muchísimo tiempo, no puedes olvidarlo, Sayaka-chan."

Ella gruñó por lo bajo, "¡lo sé, lo sé! Pero es hasta hace poco que puedes relacionarte normalmente con ella. Y la consientes demasiado. Quizás un poco de competencia la haga reaccionar," apretó el agarre justo cuando llegaban a la entrada, pero su mano bajó bruscamente a tomar la de Madoka, quien pegó un salto por lo repentino de la acción, "además, nos vemos bien juntas," le dijo y concretó con un guiño de ojo mientras la arrastraba al interior.

"¿E-Eh…?" Su rostro no tardó en teñirse a pesar de que tenía claro el que era una más de esas veces en que Sayaka quería tomarle el pelo. Debía agradecérselo, en todo caso, porque la sonrisa que llevaba ahora era sincera y todo gracias a aquella distracción.

…Pero sabía que, si llevaba la broma demasiado lejos, todo podría salir muy mal.

* * *

Despertó ante el sonido de una chica llorando.

Fue extraño, muy extraño, porque de buenas a primeras no pudo hacerse una idea sobre de quién podría tratarse.

Se enderezó lentamente, aun aturdida por el sueño, y dio un vistazo al reloj: 5 AM. Se llevó una mano hacia la frente y apartó los mechones desordenados. Se frotó los ojos, y tras pegar un largo bostezo, escuchó nuevamente aquel sonido; un sollozo, débil, pero reconocible. La identificación logró alarmarla de golpe y no tardó en ponerse de pie para averiguar qué estaba pasando.

Esa era, a todas luces, la voz de Kyouko.

Mami avanzó con sigilo hacia el pasillo que dirigía a la habitación contigua, la de invitados.

Desde que Homura se había esfumado, Kyouko y ella habían acordado vivir juntas por un tiempo. Fue una decisión compleja en un principio porque despertaba fantasmas de un pasado que no estaba del todo reconciliado. Sin embargo, ambas optaron por ignorarlo y hasta el momento no habían tocado el tema en absoluto.

En general, desde que volvieron a reunirse, no lo habían hecho. Se había vuelto un tabú.

Es por eso que Mami estaba detenida junto a la puerta, dudosa de si debía dar el siguiente paso. Temía meterse en terrenos prohibidos para ella, porque Kyouko era una persona que había aprendido a no mostrarse débil. Por lo tanto, llorar estaba fuera de discusión.

Acabó decidiendo que no podía seguir haciendo como si nada pasara, no de nuevo, no con ella. Tras tomar una buena bocanada de aire, dio un par de golpes leves contra la puerta. "¿Sakura-san…?"

Pero no recibió respuesta.

Apretó los labios en una línea, y luego de escuchar un nuevo sollozo, giró el picaporte con suavidad. La puerta apenas hizo ruido al abrirse. Se encontró con Kyouko recostada en la cama, dormida aparentemente, y girándose de tanto en tanto. Su rostro hacía parecer como si se estuviese enfrentando a algo y sus mejillas estaban completamente empapadas.

"L-Lo… s-siento…" Pronunció entre sollozos, "y-yo s-solo… P-Pa…"

Los ojos de Mami no tardaron en cristalizarse. Se mordió el labio inferior mientras la culpa iba creciendo, poco a poco, en su pecho. Su espalda se encorvó como si la hubiesen cargado con una mochila llena de piedras, de la nada.

Si tan solo hubiese estado más presente…

Esos pensamientos nunca la dejarían en paz. Que quizás, si hubiese sido un poco más atenta con Kyouko, la tragedia nunca habría ocurrido. Quizás.

Y es que, aunque lo intentaba, sabía que no podría dimensionar el dolor de Kyouko, porque si bien también había perdido a sus padres y cargaba con el peso de haber pedido salvarse ella sola, Kyouko fue rechazada por la persona que más quería, quien lentamente fue convirtiéndose en todo lo que más odiaba.

Luego, todo el horrible desastre…

Pero intentó empujar esos pensamientos lejos porque no podía largarse a llorar ahí, no en ese momento, no cuando era Kyouko quién estaba sufriendo. Tal vez, solo tal vez… Avanzó con pasos temerosos hacia la cama.

 _Tal vez_ …

Se inclinó hacia abajo y su mano fue a descansar sobre una de las mejillas húmedas. Tal vez ahora podría hacer algo por ella. Cerró los ojos, dándose la última cuota de valor, y sacudió su hombro. "Sakura-san, despierta…" Susurró, pero Kyouko solo se removió con más fuerza. "¿Sakura-san?" Volvió a intentar, sin resultados. Mami entornó los ojos mientras observaba a la chica, luchando por mantener sus emociones en orden, "…Kyouko," dijo con claridad.

"¡Detente!"

Kyouko se incorporó de un solo tirón, alterada como estaba, y fue solo gracias a los buenos reflejos de Mami que no chocaron cabeza con cabeza. Agitada, respiración entrecortada y desorientada. Se llevó ambas manos a cubrirse el rostro, intentando calmarse y secando gotas de sudor. Mami posó una mano en su hombro la cual fue apartada de un solo golpe.

Kyouko pareció tanto o más sorprendida que Mami por la acción. Se volteó a verla y luego a su mano hecha un puño, perdida aún. "¿Qué…?"

"…" Mami tragó pesado, procesando el rechazo, pero ya se había decidido a apoyarla y no podía acobardarse tan pronto. "Te escuché llorar y me preocupé…" Dijo, incapaz de mirarla a los ojos. Probó suerte de nuevo y esta vez su mano no fue expulsada, al menos. "¿Quieres que te traiga algo? O… ¿Hablar de ello?"

"¿Eh?" Le volvió a dar esa mirada, como si Mami le estuviese hablando en otro idioma, uno que se tardaba en descifrar. Fue a tocarse las mejillas y comprobó que sí, que estaban mojadas, y en respuesta se las secó con brusquedad, "estoy bien, vuelve a dormir."

"…No lo estás." Mami respiró profundo y tomó asiento a su lado en la cama, "quizás, si lo habláramos…"

"No, no hay nada de qué hablar. Déjame, puedo yo sola."

Ante esas palabras, Mami rechinó los dientes, gesto poco común en ella.

La soledad era una maldición.

"¿Tú sola? Ya no tiene por qué ser así." La tomó por los hombros, con cuidado, y trató de hablarle de la forma más honesta que encontró, "yo estoy contigo, y…" Esbozó una sonrisa, tímida, porque nunca había sido su rol el reconfortar a otro en situaciones así, "…prometo seguir estándolo, esta vez-"

"¡Dije que no! ¿Qué estás sorda acaso?" Kyouko la apartó de un solo empujón y se puso de pie sobre la cama para luego saltar por el lado contrario, "¿que estarás conmigo?" bufó, "tal vez estás malentendiendo las cosas. Que esté viviendo contigo no significa nada. Solo tomé la oferta porque a las dos nos convenía. Así que tú con tus cosas, yo con las mías, ¿entiendes ahora?" Se volteó a verla, y sintió que se ahogó con aire.

Mami permanecía en el mismo lugar donde la otra la había empujado, quieta, terriblemente quieta. La primera idea que tuvo Kyouko fue que empezaría a llorar, pero lo que encontró fue un par de ojos dorados fulminándola, severos.

"Está bien. Puede que yo no te importe a ti, pero para mí… ¿Por qué te es tan difícil comprender que alguien pueda quererte? Vienes y pasas por encima de eso, haciéndote la que no ves. No te pido nada más que seas sincera, y si de verdad pensara que lo que me acababas de decir es verdad, no te molestaría más. Sé que no lo es. Porque si estuvieras bien por tu cuenta como me dices, no seguirías así de atormentada. Solo te pido que me dejes acompañarte, Saku-" Se mordió el labio y negó para sí misma, "…Kyouko."

Sus palabras pillaron a Kyouko con la guardia baja y se quedó en silencio por varios segundos, ligeramente intimidada por la seriedad y determinación de la otra. Sin embargo, cuando volvió a pisar tierra, fue como si le hubiesen puesto rojo enfrente a un toro. "¿Ah?" Soltó y pegó un paso hacia adelante que retumbó en el piso. "Estoy siendo honesta, si no quieres aceptarlo es cosa tuya. No vengas a analizarme ni a decir qué es lo que debería hacer. Y sí, tienes razón. _No me importas, no te quiero._ Es más…" Caminó rápidamente hacia donde dejó tirada su ropa y se la colocó rápido, a la fuerza. "…Me fastidias. Si no puedes respetar el que no quiera que te involucres conmigo, me voy y fin del asunto."

No tenía muchas cosas en ese lugar; lo primordial siempre lo traía a cuestas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Lo único claro es que tenía una necesidad tremenda de salir de una sola vez de ahí. Apresuró el paso hacia la puerta, ignorando por completo cualquier reacción de la otra, y cuando iba cruzando el umbral, algo la atrapó con muchísima fuerza.

"¡¿Pero qué…?!"

Bajó la vista y encontró lo que debió serle obvio. Una numerosa cantidad de listones amarillos la envolvían y mantenían quieta, sin ceder en absoluto aun cuando estaba ocupando toda su fuerza para soltarse. "¡Déjame de una vez!"

"¡No!" Mami se cubrió la boca porque el llanto por fin la había atacado sin posibilidad de reprimirlo por más tiempo. La mochila se había vuelto muchísimo más pesada durante el desarrollo de los eventos y eso solo le daban más ganas de llorar. Lo odiaba, se sentía patética y tenía claro que no servía para nada, menos en una situación así donde debería generarle seguridad a Kyouko. "¡No lo haré!"

"¡Maldición, Mami! ¡Esto es ridículo!" Gruñó por lo bajo mientras retorcía todo su cuerpo, haciendo lo imposible por soltarse. "¡¿De verdad pretendes que te escuche así?!"

"¡S-Sé que no lo harás! Pero…"

"¡Mami!"

Sintió un nuevo peso, pero esta vez no fue uno figurativo. Kyubey había saltado y estaba posado en su hombro. "¿…Kyubey?"

Él apuntó con una de sus patas hacia la gema de Mami. "No puedes seguir desperdiciando magia así como si nada. ¡Tu SoulGem está muy contaminada ya, si sigues así se pondrá en un nivel crítico!"

"¿Eh?" La información la tomó por sorpresa, y sin quererlo, las amarras se deshicieron. Kyouko no perdió el tiempo y se abalanzó hacia la puerta apenas tuvo oportunidad. Mami se volteó, lista para lanzar de nuevo, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Los listones chocaron contra madera y los pasos de la otra se escucharon progresivamente más lejanos.

"¿Qué ha pasado aquí? ¿Por qué razón la atacarías así?"

Pero la figura de Kyubey se le hizo borrosa entre las lágrimas que poblaban sus ojos. Se desplomó y tapó su rostro con ambas manos. Tenía un doloroso nudo masacrándole la garganta y su cuerpo se llenó de temblores.

Ya era la segunda vez,

segunda vez que tenía que perderla así.

* * *

"¿Mami-san?"

Mami acariciaba lentamente, distraída, el cabello de Nagisa. La última, luego de cansarse de mantener la distancia del par, quienes de todas maneras no hacían nada más que ignorarse entre sí, decidió ir e instalarse en silencio frente a Mami. Quería reconfortarla un poco, que espantara esa expresión solitaria y triste que traía.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que sonrió durante los primeros minutos, ahora volvía a la postura anterior, proyectando esa aura lastimosa. Nagisa no era una chica conflictiva ni violenta, pero el eterno silencio de Kyouko le irritaba profundamente. Tenía ganas de ponerse de pie y sacudirla, que hiciera algo. Pero sabía que Madoka tenía razón y este era un problema de ambas. Solo quería darle un bastón a Mami y aprovechar de disfrutar de volver a estar con ella luego de tanto tiempo sin verla. El tiempo que pasaron juntas logró que la viera como una mezcla de madre y hermana mayor.

"¿…Bebe? D-Digo, Nagisa-chan…"

"Llámame como prefieras, estoy más acostumbrada a responderte a ese nombre, ¡así que no me molesta!" Le dijo con una brillante sonrisa.

Mami asintió y regresó la sonrisa, débil, pero honesta. "Está bien, seguiremos así."

Nagisa escuchó el golpeteo del zapato de Kyouko aumentar en velocidad y fuerza, así que miró por el rabillo del ojo hacia la chica que ahora traía el ceño fruncido y el cuerpo, en general, considerablemente más tenso.

El silencio reinó entre las tres durante un buen rato hasta que Kyouko gruñó y rechinó los dientes. Ambas se voltearon a la vez al escucharla y la chica se volteó de golpe hacia Mami, quien se apartó levemente como acto reflejo. "¿Sakura-san…?"

Ella pegó un suspiro exasperado y apretó los puños. Apartó la mirada, tensa como estaba, y Nagisa se puso de pie. "Yo, mmm… Las dejaré solas, mejor…" Pero Kyouko la tomó de la muñeca y la tironeó hacia abajo para que se volviera a sentar, a lo cual la otra accedió, confusa.

"No, quédate. Tú has sido mejor compañía para Mami que yo y sé que también debe molestarte la situación. Si no fuera yo quien la cagó, probablemente también lo estaría en tu lugar. Así que… Te pediré disculpas a ti también."

Tanto Mami como Nagisa la miraron sorprendidas, pero expectantes. A Mami le temblaban ligeramente los labios, pero Nagisa la tomó de la mano de forma automática y eso la hizo sentir un poco más segura.

Kyouko se volteó por completo esta vez, sentada con ambas piernas juntas y manos sobre los muslos. Tenía todo el rostro fruncido, y luego de mirar fijamente al par de ojos dorados que la observaban casi con miedo, se agachó, en posición de disculpa. "Yo… ¡Lo siento! Todo esto es mi culpa, por resentida… Tú nunca has hecho nada malo, solo has intentado ayudarme aun cuando solo termino pisoteándote cada vez. En todo este tiempo no fui capaz de devolverte nada de lo que me has dado, solo destruirlo cada vez. D-De verdad, solo… Tenía miedo…" Dijo mientras sus ojos se iban llenando de lágrimas que caían contra el suelo, "…tuve que llegar aquí y recordar todo lo que he pasado con cada una de ustedes para darme cuenta de que… De que no quiero seguir alejando a las personas… Y tú… N-Nunca fui capaz de decírtelo, porque soy una idiota, pero siempre fuiste como una hermana mayor para mí… Una que no merecía porque nunca la aprendí a respetar…" Se agachó más aún con la frente casi chocando contra el suelo, "s-sé que te dije cosas horribles, pero ninguna fue cierta. Por favor, sé que no lo merezco porque solo te traigo problemas, pero… ¡Discúlpame! ¡P-Prometo no volver a dejarte sola! Porque t-te extraño…" Dijo lo último con un hilo de voz, sintiéndose complementa vulnerable. Ante el silencio, esperó lo peor y se vio incapaz de enderezarse ya que no quería enfrentar las consecuencias.

Sin embargo, un par de manos se posaron sobre sus hombros obligándola a reincorporarse. Cuando lo hizo, brazos gentiles la arroparon. El cuerpo de Mami temblaba y en ese momento se percató de que ella misma también temblaba muchísimo. Sintió el hombro empapado, informándole que la otra lloraba, un par de sollozos confirmándoselo luego. Ella no tardó en regresar el abrazo con fuerza y hundir su rostro contra el hombro de Mami.

"…S-Solo dejemos los problemas atrás, Kyouko…"

No fue capaz de pronunciar más palabras porque el llanto se volvió brutal y se sentía despedazar. A pesar de que nunca pensó llegar a escuchar a Kyouko decir todo eso, aquello era demasiado para ella. De pasar de sentirse una basura inútil, de llegar a pensar que la otra podría estar muerta por su culpa, a recibir todas esas palabras de corazón… No era algo con lo que pudiera lidiar así nada más, por más hermoso que fuera. Agradecía que Kyouko la abrazara con esa fuerza, porque de verdad lo necesitaba.

Y como si le hubiesen leído el pensamiento, Nagisa se arrodilló junto a las dos y se unió al abrazo, acariciando la espalda de cada una e intentando proyectar al menos, en una mínima dosis, algo de calma en esa tormenta.

* * *

Cuando Sayaka las había ido a buscar de esa forma, pensó que probablemente las cosas habían ido mal entre Mami y Kyouko. Llegó preparada para interferir de mala gana -probablemente arrastrar (literalmente) a Kyouko fuera a que se calmara y ya-, sin embargo, se encontró una escena atípica, pero positiva, asumía. Solo esperaba que hubiesen solucionado sus problemas porque sería más que fastidioso tener que soportar la tensión entre ellas durante los días próximos.

Se sentó en el mismo puesto que ocupó antes, y según pasaban los minutos, se preguntó brevemente por qué Madoka no había vuelto todavía. Sorteó la opción de que quizás tuvo que partir a lidiar con algún asunto importante de su rol y no le dio tiempo de avisar.

La idea fue destrozada, claro, cuando la divisó entrando junto a Sayaka. Le fue muy extraño el sufrir la sensación de un dèjá vu. Su cuerpo se tensó cuando la típica imagen que le tocó presenciar cuando tenía que vigilarla a distancia se le apareció por la mente: Madoka y Sayaka jugueteando afectuosamente, de aquella forma que dudaba ella sería capaz. Su amistad con Madoka no era de la misma naturaleza, aunque si le preguntaran, no sabría explicar el por qué. Sus manos buscaron la taza de té que había dejado hace un rato, sin importarle si el líquido estuviese frío ya. La alzó, pero cuando la porcelana tocó sus labios, se dio cuenta de que estaba vacía. La bajó y un tenue sonrojo se expandió por sobre el puente de su nariz a pesar de que nadie la estaba observando.

Quizás se debía a lo patética que se sentía por aquella extraña mezcla de sentimientos. No quiso estar volteada en dirección al par que se encontraba platicando con las demás chicas que hacían comentarios que prefirió no escuchar, pero no pudo evitar mirar de soslayo hacia sus manos entrelazadas.

Tragó pesado, y justo antes de que apartara la mirada de nuevo, sus ojos encontraron los dorados de Madoka. Sin embargo, aquel gesto que normalmente la hubiese tranquilizado, solo logró que el estómago se le revolviera en el momento en que la otra decidió ignorarla y regresar su atención hacia las demás, respondiendo entre risas.

Se convenció de que Madoka no hacía nada malo; no tenía por qué estar siempre con ella, menos aún luego de lo que había ocurrido en el jardín. Se sintió una pésima amiga por no poder alegrarse de que otras personas la hicieran sonreír, siendo que ella misma estaba fracasando estrepitosamente en esa función.

"¡Pero claro! Si desde pequeñas que acordamos que Madoka sería mi esposa."

Homura sabía que Sayaka había dicho eso deliberadamente alto para que la escuchara, o quizás que todo el salón la escuchara. Sin embargo, no cambiaba el hecho de que no escuchaba a Madoka negarlo. Soltó una risa avergonzada y una simple, amistosa reprimenda por exponer ese tipo de cosas.

…Lo cual, era muchísimo peor.

No entendía, no le cabía en la cabeza.

Madoka pasaba casi la mayor parte del tiempo con Homura, así que, ¿en qué momento…?

Pero recordó el rostro de Sayaka cuando las fue a buscar al jardín y fue encajando piezas. El revoltijo en su estómago evolucionó a una tormenta en su corazón a una velocidad abismante y se vio en la urgencia de escapar de ese lugar. Pero se había tardado, y de pronto ya tenía enfrente a Madoka y Sayaka, también en los asientos que habían usado anteriormente.

"¡Vaya! Pero qué alivio que ese par ya se ande calmando. Ahora es cuando la verdadera fiesta comienza, ¿no crees, Madoka?"

Asintió, "me alegra que hayan podido arreglar las cosas. Fue doloroso ver a Mami-san tan sola… Espero que pudieran decirse todo lo que tenían pendiente."

"Para que Kyouko luzca así, lo más seguro es que sí," dijo Sayaka y estiró los brazos hacia arriba, perezosa. "Sería bueno que pusiéramos algo de música para animar esta cosa. Hace tiempo que no organizábamos reuniones, sería un desperdicio perder la oportunidad."

"…Pero esto lo hicimos por Mami-san y no creo que ella esté con el ánimo para bailar…"

"¡Anda!" Le rodeó los hombros con un brazo y la jaló hacia ella bruscamente, "antes te morías por bailar conmigo eh, que no te de pena. Además…" Y ahora dirigió su mirada a una abstraída Homura, "…será una buena chance para que Homura conozca a otras chicas y no viva encima de ti."

Madoka no dudó en pegarle un codazo en la costilla, "¡Sayaka-chan! Ya es suficiente, Homura-chan no tiene por qué-"

"Está bien, Madoka," dijo Homura moviendo lejos la taza de té, "diviértanse."

"Homura-chan…"

"¿Lo ves? Varias chicas están pendientes de ti, Homura. Les diré que, para variar, estás disponible."

"No será necesario, no me apetece."

Pero Sayaka ya se había puesto de pie de un salto y se dirigió a un grupo de chicas que observaban discretamente en dirección a Madoka y Homura. Madoka movió las manos bajo la mesa, jugando con los dedos, y con la cabeza gacha, rehusándose a encontrar miradas con la otra. Se sentía muy incómoda, aterrada de las consecuencias de lo ocurrido en los últimos minutos. No le gustaba hacer este tipo de cosas porque era jugar con los sentimientos de las personas. La verdad, no necesitaba ver a Homura para percibir la tensión que ésta emanaba. Se suponía que debería sentirse más segura con el resultado del experimento, pero, al contrario, estaba llena de culpa y nerviosismo. Se suponía que esto le probaría que Homura quizás sentía un cariño especial, de más que amigas por ella, que el gusto era recíproco, pero aun sabiendo lo insegura que siempre había sido, la había puesto en una situación tan complicada. Se dio el valor de alzar el rostro y se encontró con la otra mirando hacia el costado, ahí donde se encontraba el resto del grupo, muy fijo. Con el codo hincado en la mesa y la mejilla apoyada sobre su mano, sumado a aquella mirada tan distante e incierta, sintió que de verdad había arruinado todo. Fue un mero impulso, pero estiró el brazo y buscó la mano libre de Homura y la atrapó con la propia, provocando que aquellos ojos púrpuras por fin le regalaran un poco de su atención.

"¿…Madoka?"

"¿Estás bien?"

Homura escrutó su rostro, y tras un breve silencio, asintió, "sí, no tengo razones para no estarlo."

La mano de Madoka se tensó ante esa respuesta tan plana, y aparentemente… Honesta. Homura desvió la mirada, y aunque seguía incómoda, siguió, "…te ves molesta."

Ella se acabó cruzando de piernas y negó con la cabeza, "no estoy molesta, además…" Sus ojos pasearon por el lado contrario, y tras un suspiro, se soltó del agarre de Madoka y se puso de pie, "…ya viene Miki-san," se escucharon pasos, y asintió, "y las demás también."

"…Homura-chan…" Sus párpados cayeron, volvió a sentarse bien en la silla, lentamente. Fue un intercambio corto de palabras y acciones, pero fue lo suficiente para que Madoka recordara cómo actuaba Homura cuando no existía confianza entre ellas. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al verla ponerse de pie y darse la vuelta echándose el cabello hacia atrás para luego caminar hacia la salida.

"…Y así dice que no está molesta…" Murmuró. Se levantó también, lista para ir tras ella porque no permitiría que las cosas se quedaran así, a pesar de que fue ella misma quién las provocó. Sin embargo, vio rojo pasar rápidamente y alcanzó a ver la silueta de Kyouko que iba a toda prisa en busca de Homura. Se detuvo en el lugar y apretó los puños, frustrada por la situación. Ni siquiera estaba molesta por Kyouko, porque no era su culpa. Todo esto ocurría por su egoísmo y ahora, al parecer, le tocaría pagarlo. Se mordió el labio inferior, y aunque había optado por dejar las cosas así por ahora, su impaciencia ganó y cuando Sayaka volvía, desapareció.

* * *

"…Ya te dije que todo estaba bien…"

"¿Por eso huiste de mí toda la tarde?"

"N-No huí, solo tenía ganas de caminar…"

"Homura-chan."

"…" Homura apretó su abrazo a sí misma. Estaban en la habitación de Madoka, ya entrada la noche. Ella le daba la espalda mientras concentraba la mirada hacia el exterior a través de la ventana, directo al cielo estrellado, "podemos… ¿No hablar de eso?"

"Tenemos que hacerlo, mira cómo estás… Te fuiste así como así diciéndome que todo estaba bien y luego huyes de mí de la peor forma que puedo recordar. ¿Te molestó lo que dijimos con Sayaka-chan?"

"No," dijo con firmeza apenas Madoka terminó la oración.

"…"

Homura acabó suspirando y se volteó, temerosa de los silencios de Madoka porque nunca eran buenos. De hecho, apenas la vio, supo que lo había arruinado. Madoka tenía los ojos pegados en el suelo y sus manos entrelazadas en el regazo, apretadas con fuerza. Notó un brillo, y comprobó que se trataba de lágrimas reprimidas.

"Fue… Extraño." Madoka alzó lentamente el rostro al escuchar sus palabras, atenta, "…no sé si fue molestia, Madoka. Solo… No lo sé, quizás Miki Sayaka tenga razón y te acaparo…"

Las dos parecían dos niñas regañadas en ese momento. Madoka estaba tentada a hablar, a negar lo que decía, pero le empezaba a afectar la confusión que le provocaban las acciones de Homura. Entendía que lo que estaba hablando ahora eran sus inseguridades, pero había algo más de fondo que no estaba segura de si quería descubrir. Se enderezó por completo, y tras ver a la otra chica casi hundiéndose en el lugar, se preguntó qué pasaría si no hiciera nada al respecto. Sus ojos se entornaron y sus labios cayeron. Se sentía desanimada luego de tantas emociones, de tanto perseguirla.

Quizás…

Quizás solo le estaba pidiendo demasiado. Era injusto que la forzara a seguir sus ritmos, a aclarar sus sentimientos. Acabó poniéndose de pie y caminó hacia el ropero para buscar ropa cómoda. Pudo cambiarse en un santiamén, hace mucho que no lo hacía manual, sin magia, pero quería darse un minuto sola, y otorgárselo a Homura, también. No avisó nada, solo desapareció por el pasillo.

"¿…Madoka?"

Sus ojos le siguieron el rastro y sintió de nuevo aquella presión en el estómago. Tuvo un hormigueo en los brazos y un profundo vacío en el pecho. Madoka solo había dejado la habitación, pero en su corazón sabía que algo estaba mal. Que Madoka siempre era insistente, que nunca dejaba las discusiones a medias, pero esta vez…

Ahora ella se sentó sobre la cama, en el mismo lugar que la otra chica acababa de desocupar. Llevó una mano a cubrirse el rostro y se masajeó la sien con lentitud. Le asaltaron unas tremendas ganas de llorar de pronto porque no entendía lo que le estaba pasando, el por qué las cosas eran diferentes ahora, por qué situaciones que antes no le provocaban nada ahora sí lo hacían. Aunque… No es que fuese la primera vez, sino que hace muchísimo se había desligado de ese tipo de emociones. Dejó de ponerles atención, dejaron de tener importancia porque a pesar de que su mente siempre estuvo fija en un solo objetivo, el sueño de un futuro tranquilo se hacía cada vez más efímero, más lejano, más imposible. Todo ese tipo de sentimientos fueron atados a sus ilusiones que se quedaron atrapadas en aquel mundo ficticio.

Pero ahora que lo tenía, ¿qué esperaba? Siempre evitaba pensar ello. ¿Qué quería de Madoka? No tenía derecho de pedirle nada luego de todo lo ocurrido. Sin embargo, estaba siendo egoísta.

Madoka era una persona sencilla, lo único que quería era su compañía, era…

Sentirse querida.

Se destapó el rostro; entendía.

Escuchó pasos y se volteó para encontrar a Madoka maniobrando con su cabello, intentando ordenarlo en una coleta mientras caminaba. Homura se puso de pie, y para sorpresa de la otra, fue atrapada en un abrazo dubitativo al principio, pero firme a los pocos segundos de haberse concretado.

"¿…Homura-chan?" Murmuró, dejando caer los brazos, y en consecuencia, su cabello.

"Lo lamento."

"…" Miró hacia los lados, nerviosa y con los ojos brillosos nuevamente, "¿qué lamentas…?"

"Me gusta estar contigo y nunca he querido separarme, Madoka, pero…"

Madoka tragó pesado porque la experiencia le decía que los 'peros' nunca eran buenos. Sus labios formaron un puchero por el esfuerzo que hacía en no romper en llanto, no sin antes escuchar todo lo que le tuvieran qué decir. Si lo hacía, Homura podría arrepentirse y lo que más quería era que fuese sincera sin reservas, por fin. "¿Pero?"

Pero ella negó con la cabeza contra el hombro de la otra, "…no, ese es el problema. Lamento siempre complicarte las cosas, lamento esos peros, lamento que luzcas este rostro ahora." Acabó separándose y colocó ambas manos sobre los hombros tensos de Madoka. Apartó la mirada al percatarse de ello porque sabía que era su culpa provocar esa reacción. "Yo siempre quise proteger tu sonrisa, no destruirla."

Madoka sintió como si por fin hubiesen quitado el tapón y el agua comenzó a colarse rápidamente, buscando su curso natural. Su cuerpo lo reflejó; su mandíbula se relajó, su sonrisa creció, los parpados dejaron de hacer fuerza por detener los baldes de agua y los derramaron todos de una sola vez. Lanzó ambos brazos alrededor del cuello de la otra chica que iba experimentando el mismo proceso, colapsando en llanto apenas fue rodeada por el calor de Madoka.

"¡Yo también lo lamento! N-No debí comportarme así contigo, Homura-chan… S-Sayaka-chan solo jugaba, yo q-quería saber si…"

No pudo seguir porque Homura se aferraba cada vez con más fuerza, como si las palabras que estaban destinadas a calmarla, solo la inquietaran más. Dejó un beso sobre el tope de su cabeza y cerró los ojos para intentar serenarse, concentrándose en darle cobijo a la otra en vez. Sus dedos peinaron lentamente las hebras oscuras y Madoka deliberadamente acopló su respiración con la entrecortada de Homura para establecer su propio ritmo en vez, haciendo de a poco cada inhalar más largo. Se mantuvo así hasta que ambas pudieron respirar con dificultad, y en silencio, se acomodaron sobre la cama y bajo las sábanas. Homura seguía con la ropa del día pero le traía sin cuidado. Se sentía agotada y con un dolor de cabeza prominente luego de todo el tobogán de emociones en tan pocas horas. Estaba arropada firmemente alrededor de la otra chica, sin ponerle atención a la cercanía. Su mente aceptó el hecho de que la necesitaba al lado en ese momento y no haría más que suplir ese vacío. Todo pensamiento en contra de ello se quedaría en pausa hasta la mañana o quizá hasta en unos años más, ojalá.

Madoka, por su lado, decidió dejar su ansiedad por descubrir si Homura le correspondía aparte, porque ya con tenerla ahí entre sus brazos la dejaría satisfecha.

Poco a poco, el sueño comenzó a arrastrarlas a ambas. Párpados pesados, reconfortante compañía, y la puerta hacia el mundo onírico de los sueños abierta de par en par para los curiosos dispuestos a vivir el viaje.

Sin embargo, una vez se pone un pie dentro, los caminos se entremezclan y toda línea divisora se vuelve amorfa.

Pero, quizás lo más preocupante de ellos es el perder control de lo que ocurre en el exterior. A veces éste te jala brutalmente fuera del mundo efímero, reclamando atención de tu parte. Y la obtienes, y algo pasa, siempre.

Ojos abiertos; una imagen que podía ser parte del sueño. No obstante, ese calor, esa suavidad era real. Lo sabía. Estiró una mano hacia ese rostro y a los segundos encontró dorado también, fijo, e igual de sorprendido. El calor desapareció al segundo siguiente y el silencio reinó porque ninguna supo qué decir.

Homura se llevó los dedos hacia los labios, comprobando, y qué distintos se sentían. Su mente no conectaba, no pensaba. Se quedó observando sus dedos en las penumbras, hasta que a los segundos siguientes encontró aquella sensación de nuevo. Esta vez sí la logró despertar por completo porque la acción fue un poco más brusca y había manos acariciando su rostro en el proceso. Su cuerpo se congeló y las implicancias de lo que ocurría le cayeron como un balde de agua fría.

Madoka…

Madoka y ella…

Los labios la abandonaron justo luego de razonarlo y Madoka la miró con una sonrisa tímida y ojos atentos, expectativos. "¿Homura-chan?" Susurró.

Pero Homura se empujó torpemente hacia atrás. Estuvo al filo de resbalar de la cama de no ser por sus buenos reflejos. Se destapó y levantó de un salto, desorientada. Negó con la cabeza varias veces.

¿Qué había pasado?

Madoka…

Probablemente había sido ella misma quien lo empezó y Madoka solo le siguió para no hacerla sentir mal. Desde el acercamiento de aquel día la imagen le quedó dando vueltas, no podía negarlo, pero llegar a concretarla… Había cruzado una línea impensada. Su relación con Madoka se quebraría, y…

Se le hizo difícil respirar.

El pánico se apoderó de ella.

"Homura-chan, escucha… Y-Yo no quise ofenderte, p-pensé que tú…" Pero Homura la miró con tal desconcierto que las palabras murieron en su garganta. No pudo moverse tampoco ni supo reaccionar en el momento en que la otra salió apresurada, casi corriendo de la habitación.

Madoka solo pudo escuchar la puerta azotarse antes de que las lágrimas inundaran, una vez más, su rostro.

La noche era fría, silenciosa, vacía y su cama demasiado ancha.

Era primera vez en su vida en que la soledad la hizo sentir tan miserable.

Y sin duda, la primera vez que lloraba con tanta amargura.

* * *

 **A/N: Drama, puro sucio drama.**

 **Ahm no suelo escribir a Mami, menos a Nagisa y la dinámica de Kyouko y Mami solo la he desarrollado en universos AU y con relación establecida así que mucha práctica no hay tampoco.**

 **Bueno, sigo viva e iremos retomando de a poco. Acabé asuntos varios pendientes externos así que volveré a centrarme por acá. Plantearé un duda acá ya que la gente que sigue Destinos Cruzados también anda siguiendo este; tengo el trabajo trabado con ese fic por algo en particular, pero hablando con una amiga que le gustan mis OC y en vista que vi que las shippean entre sí o el disque HiyoMami, pos entendí que tuvieron buena bienvenida o3o así que pensé que podría hacer un capítulo interlude para darle algo más de atención a la historia de cada una, en particular de las que no han tenido mucha pantalla o3o será cap extra totalmente saltable, pero me servirá para soltar la mano. Pueden responder en review o mp uvu solo quiero saber que más de 1 persona lo leerá, orz.**

 **En fin, lamento si les rompí el happyland acá, pero las historias no avanzan sin conflicto o3o está en estructura básica de todo relato y bueno el fluff sin rumbo no me va D:**

 **Probablemente el prox sea el último cap, aún no lo defino bien.**

 **¡Gracias por los reviews! Respondería cada uno como siempre, pero son las 6:30 am y no he dormido nada, lo lamento chicuelos. Espero estén bien.**

 **Saludos~**


	5. Aphelion

Hacía tiempo que no se sentía de esta forma.

No recordaba bien cómo lidiar con ello. Era en momentos como ese en que necesitaba con urgencia la opinión de su mejor amiga, sus palabras que siempre lograban tranquilizarla ante cualquier situación difícil, por más complicado que fuera. Sin embargo, esa opción dejó de estar disponible porque el problema estaba ligado precisamente a esa persona.

Homura nunca se imaginó tener que enfrentar ese tipo de situación con Madoka. Tenía la cabeza revuelta como un torbellino y el desastre no parecía querer detenerse.

Todo lo que siempre quiso era poder estar junto a Madoka, nada más que eso. El estarlo ya era muchísimo más de lo que sentía merecer. Había abusado de su confianza. Además, estaba segura de que si se acercaba a ella para pedirle disculpas, probablemente cedería sin pensárselo mucho, pero…

No estaba segura de si eso era lo que quería.

Ya nada podría ser igual porque el hecho de haberla besado solo había confirmado algo que sentía hace mucho y que se negó a ver. Desde entonces, el corazón le latía frenético y ante cualquier sonido se volteaba, asustada y ansiosa por si se trataba de Madoka.

Y era por ese motivo que volvía a esconderse, así como solía hacer antes, en aquella zona apartada. La brisa corría con fuerza y desordenaba su cabello. Estaba sentada sobre la hierba, pensando en todo y nada, en Madoka y el posible fin.

Le temblaban las manos de solo imaginarlo.

"Hey."

Homura no se volteó porque no necesitaba hacerlo para saber de quién se trataba. Kyouko se dejó caer a su lado y pegó un suspiro largo. "Creí que ya habías superado esto."

"¿Superar qué?"

"El huir de todo."

Kyouko se abrazó una pierna y entrecerró los ojos mientras se concentraba en observar el mismo punto invisible que ocupaba a Homura. "Ella está preocupada por ti. No lo dice, pero se siente en todas partes. Ha estado haciendo mucho frío, eh, y se supone que estamos en primavera. Vivimos en ella, lo sabes, ¿verdad?"

"Lo sé."

"Entonces no te hagas la ciega. No sé qué pasó entre ustedes, pero también date cuenta de lo importante que eres para ella. No ganas nada apartándola, solo te mientes a ti misma."

Homura la miró de reojo. "Suena a que hablaras sobre ti misma."

"¿Eh?" Kyouko frunció ambas cejas, se enderezó y la miró con profundo fastidio, "¿qué se supone que intentas decir?"

"Lo que dije. Es bueno que por fin lo hayas entendido."

Kyouko chasqueó la lengua y se llevó ambos brazos detrás de la cabeza, "no quiero oír eso venir de ti."

"Ninguna está en posición de aleccionar a la otra. Pero…" Mantuvo silencio por unos segundos y pronunció las siguientes palabras con dificultad, "…agradezco que te preocupes."

"Lo dije en serio, deberías buscarla. Haznos el favor, todos queremos primavera y mientras sigan así, las cosas solo se pondrán peores. Deberías saber cómo se afecta un mundo creado a partir del alma de otra persona. Lo viviste en carne propia."

Homura bajó la mirada y entornó los ojos. Sí, lo sabía. Lo sabía perfectamente. De pronto, recibió un golpecito en el hombro y se volteó a ver a su acompañante sin muchas ganas.

"Deberías tocar esa cosa, hace tiempo no te escucho." Luego, se echó de espaldas sobre la hierba y se cruzó de piernas, "la última vez me ayudó a aclarar la mente, quizás te sirva a ti ahora."

"¿Esa cosa…?"

"La cosa esa metálica que tocas, ya sabes."

"…la armónica."

"Mhm, esa cosa."

Rodó los ojos y no replicó nada más porque, de hecho, pensó que no le vendría mal. Sacó el instrumento, y su escondite personal volvió a encontrarse con el ahora melancólico sonido.

* * *

El tipo de preocupación que sentía hacía que la culpa le cayera encima. Madoka siempre la buscaba cuando había algún problema, pero en esta ocasión no se había acercado ni una sola vez desde aquella noche.

Y que no lo hiciera, le daba pésimas señales. Comenzaba a acostumbrarse al nudo en el estómago. De vez en cuando cruzaban miradas, pero que ni siquiera eso gatillara algún tipo de iniciativa en la otra solo lograba deprimirla más.

Sabía, tenía muy claro lo cómoda que estaba siendo. Aquello le hizo reflexionar en que quizás estaba dando por sentado el cariño y estima de Madoka. Que luego de tanto y de tenerla tan cerca, sin importar que hiciera, ella estaría a su lado. No le recriminaba su silencio. Era algo esperable considerando la situación.

Pero aquello no disipaba el dolor.

Homura comenzaba a pensar que tal vez por fin había encontrado, lamentablemente, algo que valía la pena perder. Así como estaban, no era capaz de hacer feliz a Madoka. No era el tipo de persona que necesitaba y de eso estaba convencida. Que quizás debería dejar de lamentarse y solo dejarla ir aunque eso significara mentirse a sí misma como le había insistido Kyouko.

No obstante, la situación no solo le afectaba a ella.

La preocupación la devoraba cuando pasaban las semanas y sus entornos se volvían cada vez más fríos. Ahora no solo tenía a Kyouko presionándola, sino a un buen grupo de chicas que aparentemente era muy conscientes del lazo que compartía con la regente del lugar.

Normalmente no le hubiese importado en absoluto; de hecho, no le importaban ellas, sino el hecho de que dichas consecuencias solo eran reflejo de lo mal que lo pasaba Madoka, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por seguir cada día como si nada.

Homura ya ni siquiera podía acudir a su escondite favorito porque el frío llegó a un punto en que las colinas comenzaron a volverse blancas producto de la nieve. Además, el resto del grupo tampoco le permitía ese tipo de actitud, al menos, no más.

Para ellas, la situación había alcanzado el punto en que si no intervenían, nada se solucionaría, para bien o para mal.

Y con para bien o para mal, se refería literalmente a eso, porque la gente empujaba y no solamente a su favor.

* * *

"¿Akemi-san?"

No compartía una relación cercana con Mami, y estaba segura de que hace muchísimos años que no estaban ni remotamente en buenos términos, al menos no sin la intervención de sus poderes en ello. Desde que había llegado a reunirse con ellas, nunca logró sentirse relajada a su alrededor a pesar de que ya no tenían razones para antagonizar.

Y Mami, precisamente parecía entenderlo.

A Homura le bastaba con examinar la postura que mantenía la rubia mientras servía con delicadeza el té en su taza vacía, y luego, acomodarse con la gracia que solo pertenecía a Tomoe Mami que parecía estar presente en cada uno de sus movimientos. La tensión en su rostro no era la misma que presenció innumerables veces en el pasado, sino una de… ¿Preocupación? ¿Timidez?

Homura no respondió verbalmente a su llamado, solo asintió con la cabeza para luego llevar la mano a alzar la taza y tomar un pequeño sorbo. El ruido de fondo la distraía; estaban en una sala común, pública, donde se paseaban varias chicas platicando, u ocupando mesas aledañas.

"A-Akemi-san… Lamento haberte llamado tan de pronto, espero no haber interrumpido alguna de tus actividades…"

"No te preocupes."

"…Me tranquiliza escuchar eso." Dijo forzando una sonrisa y haciendo su mejor esfuerzo porque su voz sonara más amigable que nerviosa. "Bueno, la razón por la que te cité es…" Titubeó y agachó la cabeza, fijando la vista en un punto invisible de la mesa, "…quería pedirte disculpas."

Homura se enderezó; la había tomado con la guardia baja, "¿disculpas?"

Asintió. "Sí, digamos… Que nunca te hice las cosas fáciles," apretó las manos alrededor de la taza y movió el dedo índice de adelante hacia atrás, bordeando la porcelana, "como veo hoy todo lo que ocurrió, se me hace muy arrogante de mi parte el considerarme algo así como una senpai para ustedes," esbozó una sonrisa apagada, culpable quizás. "Yo me dejé llevar por lo que creía y no me paré a considerar alternativas. Tuvo que ser… Muy duro, estar sola."

"Somos Puella Magi. Es parte de tu experiencia que actuaras así."

Mami pareció relajarse un poco ante esa respuesta, pero solo un poco. Alzó el rostro, y el fantasma de una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios. "Pero, ahora que lo pienso… Me convertí en el tipo de persona que solía entristecerme," apartó la mirada hacia el costado, visitando recuerdos que realmente no tenía ganas de recordar, pero ya era hora de enfrentarlo. "Siempre me dolió la desconfianza y oportunismo de las chicas que se cruzaron en mi camino. Vivir desconfiando de los demás… ¿No te parece triste?"

"…eso, es cierto."

"Yo confío en ti, Akemi-san." Declaró con seguridad a pesar de que el movimiento inquieto de sus dedos delataba lo nerviosa que aún se encontraba.

Apenas escuchó esas palabras, el recuerdo del momento en que Mami estuvo a punto de dispararle pasó por su mente. Tensó sus dedos alrededor de la taza.

En el fondo, sí es duro estar sola.

No tenía cómo juzgarla, tampoco.

Mami no pareció tomarse a mal su silencio. Al contrario, su rostro reflejaba una extraña calma, una comprensiva calma. "¿Aceptas… mis disculpas?"

"No tuve nada que perdonarte desde el principio."

"Akemi-san…"

"No tenemos razones para chocar entre nosotras."

"..Sí, tienes razón. Ya todo acabó." Mami dio un sorbo a su té antes de proseguir, "¿sabes? Aun si no aceptabas mis disculpas, se me sigue haciendo curioso, que luego de todo lo que pasó, tú y yo podamos sentarnos a platicar de esta forma."

"Mhm, pienso lo mismo."

"…Homura."

La aludida se volteó hacia ella.

"¿No te molesta si te llamo por tu nombre?"

"…No, llámame como prefieras."

"Homura, entonces… Tú también puedes llamarme por mi nombre. Eres la única que no lo ha hecho, ahora que lo recuerdo."

Ella solo asintió.

Mami sonrió auténticamente esta vez. Sabía que romper el hielo con esta persona sería complicado, tal vez nunca lo hicieran, pero gozaba de todo el tiempo como para intentarlo con calma, sin presionar.

"Ahora, Homura…" Mami apoyó los brazos en la mesa, juntó sus manos y apoyó el mentón entre ellas. "Quizás me estoy metiendo donde no me llaman, pero…" Frunció levemente las cejas, "no puedo ocultar mi preocupación por ti y Madoka. Si quieres, podemos hablar de ello. Sino… De verdad espero que puedan arreglarlo. Conociendo a Madoka, no creo que ponga problema. Esa chica te adora."

"…Prefiero no hablar de ello."

Mami asintió. "Está bien, pero-"

"¡HOMURA!"

Tanto Mami como Homura casi derraman el té ante tamaño vozarrón. Kyouko se acercó a la mesa y la golpeó con la mano para luego apuntar con la libre hacia el centro del salón. Homura siguió la trayectoria y el corazón le dio un vuelco apenas divisó rosa en su campo visual.

"Ya estoy harta, irás a hablarle. No te lo estoy preguntando, está justo ahí, así que vamos." Kyouko tomó a Homura por la muñeca y la jaló con fuerza hacia Madoka, quien platicaba con Sayaka en ese momento.

Pero, cuando se encontraban a medio camino, Sayaka se volteó a verlas y el enojo fue tal que prácticamente le salió humo por las orejas. "¡No-no-no-no!" Gritó como si se tratara de un guardaespaldas. Avanzó hasta pararse frente a ellas y estiró ambos brazos para bloquearles el paso, "¡no permitiré que te acerques!"

"¡Oye! ¿Cuál es tu problema? ¡Esto no es asunto tuyo, Sayaka!" Rezongó Kyouko, lista para empujarla.

"¿Cuál es mi problema? ¡Mi problema es que no permitiré que le sigan haciendo daño a mi mejor amiga, menos en mi presencia!"

Una voz leve, pero suplicante sonó desde atrás. "S-Saya-"

"Silencio, Madoka. Ya he tenido muchísima paciencia contigo, Homura." Dijo escupiendo las palabras y taladrándola con la mirada. "Si Madoka no es capaz de hacerse respetar, tendré que hacerlo yo por ella. ¿Acaso nadie te enseñó a relacionarte con las personas? Puedes imaginar que es parte de tu familia a ver si así entiendes alguna pauta de empatía."

Homura ladeó un poco la cabeza hacia el lado, manteniendo un semblante tan neutro que Sayaka comenzó a pensar que quizás agarrarla a golpes le volaría esa expresión.

"No quisiera tratar así a Madoka."

Sayaka arqueó una ceja y abrió la boca para responder por inercia, pero no previó el empujón que Kyouko le vino a propinar. "¡Ky-!"

Kyouko se llevó las manos a la cadera. "Siempre haces lo mismo. Hablando como si supieras todo sobre la vida de los demás. No todos tuvimos una familia ni un hogar como el tuyo, al menos el que conocí."

Homura pegó un largo suspiro. "No es necesario. No me siento ofendida. Creo que será mejor que te mantengas fuera de esto, tres ya es suficiente en un problema de dos."

"¡Ya te dije que no es problema tuyo nada más!" Replicó Kyouko, "¡Mira como está todo!"

Pero su mano fue envuelta repentinamente y giró el rostro, encontrándose a Mami con una expresión que variaba entre aprehensión y molestia, de regaño. "Homura tiene razón, además… No es tan malo después de todo."

Kyouko iba a preguntar a qué se refería, pero Mami dirigió la mirada hacia el costado donde se podía ver sin problemas el exterior. Ahí había un grupo de niñas, las más jóvenes, que jugaban lanzándose bolas de nieve, Nagisa liderando uno de los equipos.

Homura, aun cuando las manos le temblaban mientras caminaba en dirección a Madoka aprovechándose de la breve distracción de las demás, llenó su mente con lo único que le importaba en ese momento y las voces de sus alrededores parecieron apagarse. Madoka estaba sentada frente a una mesa solitaria, con ambas manos cubriéndole el rostro.

Tragó profundo, intentando con ello tragar la tristeza que le provocó verla así.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Lo único que siempre había querido hacer era proteger la sonrisa que marcó su corazón y que la seguía marcando cada vez que esas sonrisas eran dedicadas a ella. La felicidad de Madoka la llenaba de una sensación indescriptible, y a la inversa, verla tan triste la incitaba a dejarse vencer por la gravedad y desplomarse allí y no saber más de nada.

Si tuviera la oportunidad de quitar todo tipo de preocupación, toda fuente de infelicidad en la vida de Madoka, no le importaría sacrificar su amistad con ella, con tal de verla sonreír cada día, como siempre mereció hacer.

Si tan solo tuviera las agallas y el poder, quizás-

"¡A dónde!"

Contra todo pronóstico, todo su hilo de pensamiento fue cortado por una bota pesada que por poco la manda derecho al suelo. Le ardía todo el costado del rostro, y estaba segura de que era un milagro que no estuviera sangrando por la potencia del lanzamiento. Quedó tan aturdida por tener la guardia baja, que tampoco advirtió el segundo en que Sayaka se lanzó encima de ella.

No pudo callar el alarido esta vez porque tenía todo el peso de Sayaka apretándole las costillas. Se había sentado sobre ella y le empujaba los hombros con ambas manos para mantenerla quieta en el suelo.

"No creas que te dejaré las cosas tan fáciles esta vez, Homura. ¡Estoy harta de tener que tratarte como chica de cristal solo porque Madoka-!"

"¡Sayaka-chan! ¡Ya basta! ¡No quiero verlas pelear!" Ambas desviaron la vista hacia Madoka quien las veía con los ojos brillantes, reteniendo las lágrimas, y abrazándose a ella misma. "Homura-chan tiene razón, ¡no tienes nada que ver en esto!"

Sayaka rechinó los dientes. "Quizás no, pero esta va por mi cuenta."

Un golpe duro y preciso fue a encajarse por la mejilla herida de Homura. "¡Reacciona de una maldita vez! ¡¿Por qué siempre tienes que…?!"

"¡SAYAKA-CHAN!"

Homura sentía el fastidio burbujeándole como un volcán a punto de hacer erupción. Le molestaba muchísimo que alguien con el historial de Sayaka se diera el derecho de juzgarla de esa forma. Su cuerpo se puso rígido y llevó ambas manos a tomarla de las muñecas, y ante la incapacidad de igualarla en fuerza bruta, optó por lo primero que se le vino a la mente y golpeó la frente de Sayaka con la propia, causando que ambas fueran a cubrirse la cabeza por el dolor del impacto. Sin embargo, Homura aprovechó la oportunidad y maniobró con las piernas para quitársela de encima, pero a los segundos la tuvo agarrándola de la chaqueta, jalándola y fulminándola con la mirada.

"¡¿No vas a decir nada?!"

"Las palabras no sirven con idiotas como tú, eso lo comprobé hace muchísimo."

Y aquello pareció incendiar algo en Sayaka, pero una fuerza desconocida la empujó hacia atrás, hacia el fondo del salón, dejándola inmóvil y pataleando sin tregua para liberarse. Homura fue a ordenarse la ropa y cerró los ojos para intentar ignorar la situación por un momento al menos. Pegó un suspiro largo, y manos delicadas fueron a acariciar sus heridas.

Le dieron hasta ganas de vomitar por los nervios.

"¿Homura-chan…? Dios mío, lo siento… Sayaka-chan siempre ha sido así conmigo, espera…"

No sabía qué debía esperar ni cuanto, pero cada movimiento de Madoka se le hacía sumamente lento y hasta tortuoso. Sabía que tenía el rostro encendido como luces de navidad y estar tan en evidencia no le ayudaba en absoluto a calmarse.

De pronto, sintió un calor muy agradable rozar contra su mejilla y fue tal el alivio, que olvidó que no quería estar ahí ni ver nada. Abrió los ojos, buscándola con anhelo, pero en cuanto encontró el par de orbes dorados, Madoka apartó la mirada y el calor se esfumó.

Homura movió una mano por inercia, "Madoka-"

Sin embargo, la chica desapareció en un pestañeo.

Homura sintió un profundo vacío en el pecho y hasta se llevó la mano a la zona, apretando la tela. "Madoka…" Susurró con la voz quebrada, mientras lágrimas silenciosas desbordaban sus ojos.

Alzó la vista a pesar del malestar que sentía y ya no encontró a Sayaka en ningún lugar. Ahí fue que recordó las heridas, pero buena parte de ellas había desaparecido. Un par de rasguños seguían ahí, recordándole la furiosa reprimenda de aquella chica.

"¿Homura?"

Una mano fue a posarse en su espalda.

Mami.

Un revolver de cabello.

Kyouko.

Su presencia debió haberla tranquilizado, pero solo lograron que llorara con más tristeza.

Mami cruzó miradas con Kyouko, y ambas asintieron a la vez.

Dos pares de brazos la rodearon.

Dos pares de brazos que nunca pensó pudieran proporcionarle el tipo de confort que necesitaba en ese instante.

* * *

"¿Mami-san?"

Mami se volteó en su dirección mientras le entregaba una taza con chocolate caliente a Kyouko. "¿Sí?"

Nagisa agachó la cabeza y tironeó los lazos de su gorro, "ya no es… divertido." Dijo desanimada y con un puchero haciéndose cada vez más pronunciado.

Mami frunció ambas cejas y prosiguió con su tarea; le entregó chocolate a Nagisa también y se frotó las manos, buscando algo de calor en la fricción. "Tenemos que ser pacientes, Bebe. Todo estará bien."

La pequeña apretó los labios y parpadeó varias veces. Un par de gotas cayeron dentro de su taza, perdiéndose en la mezcla marrón humeante. "N-no me gusta que peleen… Ya van días que no vemos ni a Madoka-san ni Sayaka-san…"

"Pfff, no deberías sentirte mal por esa tonta. En lo que a mí respecta, me alegra no tener que verle la cara."

"Kyouko…"

Ella se encogió de hombros, "¿qué? ¿me vas a decir que no piensas lo mismo? Desde ese día no ha hecho más que quejarse y lanzar comentarios pesados. Yo creí que ya había dejado lo densa atrás."

Mami negó con la cabeza, "que no esté de acuerdo con la forma en que actúa no quiere decir que me alivie no verla. Cada cual lidia con los problemas como mejor puede, eso me lo dijiste tú, ¿no?"

Kyouko apartó la mirada de inmediato y frunció todo el rostro, "s-sí, ¡pe-pero no es lo mismo!" Se llevó rápidamente la taza a la boca y pegó un sorbo que le quemó los labios, "¡caraj-! A-Ay…"

"Ven aquí," sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y tomó a Kyouko por el mentón, obligándola a verla, "eso te pasa por terca…" Llevó el pañuelo a limpiarle la boca con cuidado.

Kyouko se puso más tensa aún y sus mejillas se mimetizaron con su cabello, "d-déjalo así, no soy una niña…" Se rehusó a mirarla a los ojos.

Mami dejó escapar una risa suave y breve, "entonces deja de actuar como una."

Una vez la soltó, Kyouko se cruzó de brazos con el sonrojo aun presente.

"¡Mami-san, tengo fríoooo!" Se quejó Nagisa tirando levemente a Mami del brazo.

"¡Ah, cierto!" Fue a revolver su bolso y sacó un par de guantes de lana que le entregó a Nagisa, "los hice durante la semana, espero te gusten."

A Nagisa se le iluminaron los ojos y los alzó hacia el cielo para apreciarlos por unos segundos antes de ponérselos y sonreír de oreja a oreja, "¡muchas gracias, Mami-san!"

Kyouko se fue hundiendo más en su asiento y tamborileó los dedos sobre su brazo.

Mami la observó de reojo, y tras reírse, sacó otro par de guantes que le ofreció a Kyouko. "No pongas esa cara, claro que también iba a hacer para ti."

Kyouko abrió los ojos de par en par, dividida sobre cómo reaccionar. "Y-Yo no…" Tomó los guantes y fijó la mirada en ellos, en parte porque no quería ver la cara que debía haber puesto Mami. Los probó y le sorprendió el hecho de que parecieran realmente hechos a su medida.

"¿Qué tal?"

"…e-están bien…" Tras unos segundos, fue capaz de voltearse a verla, y aunque le costó encontrar sus ojos, se animó, "gracias, no tenías por qué hacerlo."

"Quería hacerlo, es suficiente razón."

Los guantes no tardaron en demostrar su efectividad y calentaron de a poco sus manos. Sin embargo, eso solo provocó que una extraña nostalgia se instalara en su pecho.

¿Por cuánto tiempo más seguirían así?

"Madoka… Debe estar sintiéndose muy sola."

Mami asintió y entrecerró los ojos, fijos en un punto invisible entre los montículos de nieve, "y culpable, por eso es que no sale."

"No debería hacerse cargo de todo por su cuenta, no me puedo imaginar lo pesado que es."

"¡Por eso Sayaka-san está con ella!"

Kyouko pegó un largo suspiro. "Ya qué. La verdad es que apesta estar sola."

"…Sí. Apesta estar sola…" Agregó Mami en un susurro, lentamente agachando la cabeza.

"Pero no lo estás."

Mami abrió los ojos con sorpresa en cuanto sintió una mano envolver la propia en un agarre enérgico y seguro. Parpadeó varias veces y se encontró a Kyouko con el rostro girado, buscando cómo esconder más aún su rostro, pero su cabello tomado no le hacía favores porque dejaba sus rojas orejas al descubierto. Mami sonrió con una calidez que de a poco se iba haciendo cada vez más habitual en ella.

Un instante después, su mano libre fue atrapada por una más pequeña.

Cerró los ojos, y…

Rezó porque regresara ese calor al corazón de las demás.

* * *

Las semanas seguían avanzando, y Homura se sentía marchitar cada vez más.

Las veces que intentó acercarse al hogar de Madoka, ya desesperada por respuestas, veía a Sayaka merodeando por los alrededores como si de un perro guardián se tratara. De tanto en tanto escuchaba a Madoka llamarla con cariño, y el corazón le dolía por las ganas que tenía de escucharla de nuevo, de cerca, hablándole a ella.

" _¡Homura-chan!"_

La voz de sus recuerdos aparecía y la calmaba siempre, pero solo por unos segundos, porque el recuerdo de Madoka huyendo de ella no tardaba en instalarse y paralizarla de tomar acciones.

No fue hasta el momento en que vio una figura oscura merodear por los jardines que actuó. Al principio pensó que se trataba de un espejismo, de una alucinación, sin embargo, el maullido fue claro y no tardó en emprender la marcha tras el pequeño animal.

No recordaba que pudiera moverse tan rápido, pero requirió de un serio esfuerzo de parte de Homura para poder seguirle el paso hasta un edificio que ocupaban como simulación de escuela donde se impartían tutorías a las chicas más jóvenes, algunas más jóvenes que Nagisa incluso. La pequeña gata se dio vueltas hasta alcanzar la entrada principal donde Homura sintió una fuerte sensación de deja vú, pero no fue consciente a tiempo como para detener sus pasos antes de dar con su objetivo que descansaba en brazos de la chica a la que tanto se había negado a ver, rodeada de unas pocas flores de hielo.

Ella alzó el rostro con calma; ojos dorados quedando clavados en los púrpuras que aun escaneaban toda la imagen. Madoka estaba en cuclillas con Amy en brazos, acariciando sus orejas. Homura sintió el rostro arder por aquella mirada intensa y la otra le ofreció una sonrisa leve en respuesta. "No creí que vendrías…"

"A-Acaso, tú-"

"Mhm, yo hice que Amy te buscara y te trajera hasta aquí. No es realmente Amy, después de todo…" Bajó la mirada hacia la gata que buscaba mimos continuos, frotando su cabeza contra la ahora inmóvil mano de Madoka, "¿lo recuerdas? Así nos conocimos, Homura-chan. Bueno… Al revés, yo iba tras Amy ese día… Más bien, la primera Madoka que conociste."

Homura también fijó su mirada en Amy y entornó los ojos. "No podría olvidarlo."

Madoka rió suavemente, "y yo no podría olvidarte a ti."

Homura alzó la mirada de inmediato y la sonrisa apacible en el rostro de la diosa la acabó dejando paralizada y sin habla. Madoka dejó libre a Amy y se enderezó para ponerse de pie. "Lo siento, Homura-chan. He sido… Egoísta, durante las últimas semanas. La culpa es mía, ¿sabes? Yo fui quien te besó. No debí esperar a que hicieras algo, si quien te ofendió fui yo. Y sé que te has estado culpando, sé que has mantenido tu distancia con el fin de alejarte realmente de mí."

Había un tono casi implícito en la voz de Madoka, uno profundamente herido. "No quiero perderte, Homura-chan. No tienes idea de cuánto significas para mí." Estiró una mano y la puso sobre una de las mejillas de la otra, "p-podemos seguir como antes, porque… Si no puedo tocarte… Déjame existir en tu mente, tu corazón y tu alma. No me saques de tu vida…"

"Madoka… T-Tú…"

Su presencia ya era suficientemente impactante y lenta de procesar, por lo que sus palabras parecían estar escritas en un lenguaje extranjero, uno que conocía, pero no que no practicaba hace muchísimo tiempo.

Había dicho que ella la había besado.

Quería negar, replicarle, que no se culpara porque toda la culpa la tenía ella, que no la encubriera, pero su cuerpo no respondía a sus reclamos. Sus labios se entreabrieron, tentados de expulsar sonido, pero incapaces de hacerlo. Los ojos de Madoka parecían haberla capturado, como si le prohibiera explícitamente irse o realizar cualquier tipo de movimiento.

"Homura-chan… Quiero que me lo digas, ¿por favor…? No volveré a tocar el tema, lo prometo, pero…" Madoka dio otro paso, cerrando la distancia casi por completo y enmarcó el rostro de Homura con cuidado. "Necesito que me digas qué sientes por mí. La incertidumbre me está matando y no puedo seguir así." Juntó sus frentes, cerró los ojos y las lágrimas se desbordaron lentamente por sus mejillas. "Homura-chan, quiero saber-"

Las súplicas de Madoka fueron acalladas y atendidas con un solo beso que invadió su boca. Reconoció la sensación como un deja vú de cómo ocurrió la última vez, pero la impresión la dejó sin capacidad de reacción. Sintió presión desde su espalda, una muy dura y rígida; concreto. Los labios de Homura escondían una tonelada de ansias reprimidas, todas liberadas de una sola vez. Madoka se sintió estremecer por ello, por reconocer ese anhelo y cuando pudo por fin procesarlo, rodeó su cuello con los brazos, empujó su nuca para acercarla y negarse a liberarla para por fin proyectar sus propias ansias que pensó tendría que eliminar con tal de mantener la amistad. Los brazos de Homura la habían atrapado también, aprisionándola y apretándola contra sí.

Ambas se marearon a la vez al sentir la cabeza llena de aire y las piernas fueron traicionándolas, pero a pesar de ello, ninguna soltó; Madoka se dejó deslizar hasta el suelo con la pared de soporte, cargando el peso de una Homura cuyo cuerpo temblaba, mezcla entre los nervios y pasión que agitaban su corazón con fuerza.

Ninguna supo cuánto tiempo pasó. Sus labios se entrelazaron demasiadas veces como para contar, reflejo de tantos días de ausencia, pero la nieve se derretía a un ritmo impresionante, así como las flores que debían haber muerto por el hielo, por haberse congelado, pero que al contrario, florecieron con esplendor y su aroma se fue expandiendo de a poco, así como el de todas sus hermanas en ese mundo.

"Ho...mu…ra-chan…" Manejó pronunciar entre suspiros entrecortados y ojos apenas abiertos.

"Ma…do…ka…" Tomó aire, y aunque los labios le temblaban por más, encontró algo del poco autocontrol que le quedaba, "…d-deberíamos v-volv-"

"N-No…" Madoka cubrió con besos cortos y enredó sus dedos en cabello oscuro.

"P-Pero…"

Acarició su rostro con una sola mano y la miró con ojos suplicantes, "…s-solo un p-poco más…"

Homura se inclinó, buscándola, y separó sus labios, pero se detuvo a medio camino, "…n-no, l-los…"

"Homura-chan…" Madoka concretó, lento, disfrutando de cada roce, "…Homura-chan…"

Homura sintió su control hacerse cenizas.

"…Homura…chan…"

Y se vio totalmente extinto.

* * *

"Debes ser la única amargada en este lugar. Cambia la cara, me contagias el malhumor."

Una manzana voló en dirección a Sayaka -a su cabeza- y Kyouko esperó cruzada de piernas el desenlace.

…el cual, no fue el que imaginó.

"Oy, tienes que calmarte. Ahora mismo."

La manzana cayó al suelo partida en dos mitades perfectas. Sayaka guardó la espada al interior de su capa y miró a Kyouko por sobre el hombro. "No me digas qué tengo que hacer. Tengo todo el derecho de estar molesta. Mientras todas ustedes se dedican a hacer un festival de primavera, mi mejor amiga está…"

Kyouko estaba segura de que los nudillos de la otra chica debían estar blancos por la intensa presión que aplicaba, pero los puños estaban bien cubiertos por guantes blancos. "…Feliz, _enamorada_."

Considerando el registro de eventos, no le sorprendió tener la punta filosa del arma apuntándole hacia el rostro, peligrosamente cerca. Kyouko rodó los ojos y pegó un suspiro exasperado, "¿es en serio, Sayaka? ¿Qué? ¿Acaso de verdad estás enamorada de Madoka? Dame una buena razón para no barrer el piso contigo por amenazarme con esa cosa."

Sayaka hizo una mueca y desvió la mirada, "claro que no, no podría."

"Heh, ¿segura?"

Negó con la cabeza y bajó la espada lentamente, "no digas bobadas."

"Una bobada es tu actitud."

"…no puedo siquiera pensar en enamorarme, Kyouko." La espada regresó una vez más a la capa y la transformación se deshizo esta vez. "Pasará un largo tiempo antes de eso."

Kyouko sacó otra manzana y fue a darle un golpecito en el hombro. "¡Creí que ya habías olvidado al chico ese!"

"¿Kyousuke?" No pudo evitar soltar un bufido, "olvidado está. Pero que mis sentimientos por él ya no sean los mismos, no quiere decir que esté lista para fijarme en otra persona." Se llevó las manos tras la cabeza y pateó una piedrilla, "tampoco quiero hacerlo, trae muchos problemas. Solo mira a Madoka."

"¿Que dahm vea domo?"

"¡No hables con comida en la boca! ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo?!"

Kyouko tragó de mala gana, "¡ya! ¿Que la vea cómo?"

"Vaya, y preguntas."

"Rosita está bien, por eso lo pregunto."

"¡No confío en Homura!"

"No tienes que hacerlo, no eres tú la que está enredada con ella. Además… Siempre desconfiaste de ella antes y nunca tuviste que hacerlo en primer lugar. Se ha partido la espalda por Madoka, y Madoka tuvo las suficientes agallas como para decidir hacerse cargo de todo este lugar, de todas nosotras. Deberías darle un poquito de crédito a su criterio."

Sayaka hizo un auténtico puchero esta vez.

"Ya relájate y recoge esa manzana. Que estemos aquí no quiere decir que puedas desperdiciar la comida."

No lo dijo en serio, por lo que le sorprendió ver como Sayaka se movía a recoger la fruta sin chistar y se sentaba en el sitio donde cayó.

"Oye…"

"Sé que es caprichoso que lo diga cuando tú, Mami-san, Nagisa-chan y… quizás Homura también, no lo sé… Perdieron a sus familias de formas muy dolorosas." Al oírla, Kyouko entornó los ojos y su postura se volvió rígida. "…Pero extraño a mis padres… Y… Madoka es lo más cercano a mi familia que me queda. Quiero apoyarla y ser la familia que ella también perdió."

Ella fue a sentarse a su lado. "Si eso es lo que piensas, ¡protégela de peligros reales! No me hace gracia estar haciendo de abogada, pero sé de lo que hablo. Si ocurre algo, yo misma le patearé el trasero."

Sayaka la miró de soslayo, y tras un largo silencio que ya tenía a Kyouko exasperada y con una ceja temblorosa, llevó el dedo índice hacia una de las mejillas de la otra. "Heh, cada día te ablandas más, Kyouko ~"

"¡¿Ah?! ¡¿De verdad querías pelea?!"

"¡Tienes que ser más sincera~! ¡Vamos!"

Un momento después, Kyouko fue víctima de una de las técnicas especiales de Sayaka.

Ataque de _cosquillas_.

* * *

Aquella noche era de las más agradables que vivían hace varias semanas. Noche tranquila, despejada, primaveral. El cambio fue súbito, pero nadie lo lamentaba en absoluto.

Ahí, en pleno prado, como quien no trae preocupaciones encima, yacían Homura y Madoka, una al lado de la otra. Observaban el cielo estrellado en silencio. Querían darse un momento de calma luego del tornado de emociones, a pesar de que la ansiedad seguía presente al igual que el nerviosismo.

Porque…

Sin saberlo, pensaban en lo mismo.

Sin saberlo, ambas temían estar poniendo en riesgo, nuevamente, su valioso vínculo.

Pero sus manos estaban firmemente unidas, y dedos curiosos, cariñosos, repartían caricias recíprocas de tanto en tanto, generando sonrisas discretas cada vez que ocurrían.

Eso era suficiente para que pudieran empujar esas ideas bien abajo, porque con cada segundo que pasaba se daban cuenta de lo mucho, muchísimo que se habían extrañado.

Madoka no pudo retener las ganas de dar miradas que intentó disimular en dirección a su acompañante, pero esta vez, fue atrapada con la guardia baja por la vigilancia de intrigados ojos púrpura. Sus mejillas se tiñeron al instante, y antes de darse cuenta, ya se había inclinado para encontrar los labios que la tenían embelesada. Respiró profundo al separarse, pero al ver la apenada expresión de Homura, le fue imposible resistir la urgencia de besarla una vez más y luego cubrir ambas mejillas de besos suaves.

"Eres tan linda, Homura-chan…" Susurró y ordenó con cuidado un par de cabellos fuera de lugar.

"N-No lo soy…" Murmuró avergonzada.

"Claro que sí… ¿sabes? No tienes idea de lo mucho que te extrañé. Es raro…" Llevó una mano a su mejilla y acarició lentamente con el dedo pulgar, "…a pesar de dejar mi vida común atrás, a mi familia atrás… Nunca me sentí sola, al menos no como me he sentido en estas semanas. Homura-chan…" Su mirada titubeó, desviándose al costado por un par de segundos antes de volver a enfocarse en la otra chica, "¿tú me extrañaste?" Dijo con una inseguridad evidente para Homura.

"…creo que nunca he dejado de hacerlo. Para mí, a veces lo raro es estar contigo… Durante este tiempo comprobé que sigues pareciendo de un mundo diferente," esbozó una sonrisa melancólica, "aun con lo cálida que eres conmigo, aun teniéndote entre mis brazos, y-yo… ¿Por qué estás tan lejos…?" Acabó con un hilo de voz y sus manos fueron a aferrarse a los hombros de Madoka.

"Estoy aquí. Estoy aquí, Homura-chan." Se inclinó a besar su frente, pero se detuvo en el momento en que notó como los ojos de Homura se llenaban de lágrimas. Negó con la cabeza, tratando de detener el nudo inmediato en su pecho. "Yo-"

"N-No… No deberías estarlo, M-Madoka… L-Lo siento, te he hecho sentir mal… Y e-es posible que lo siga haciendo… P-Porque es mi culpa, no deberías estar c-conmigo, n-no…"

"Homura-chan…"

"N-Nunca deberías s-sentirte sola… P-Porque nunca debiste s-sacrificarte, s-sé que no querías esto, es mi c-culpa…"

"¡No lo es! Nada de esto es tu culpa, yo estoy bien a-"

"¡N-No está bien!" Se enderezó y se sentó porque la abundancia de lágrimas comenzaba a ahogarla, "¡tú lo dijiste!"

Madoka siguió su ejemplo y la envolvió con los brazos, a pesar de las inmediatas protestas y tirones para soltarse, "yo te quiero, yo te quiero, Homura-chan… ¡Te quiero!"

"¡No m-merezco que me quieras!"

Madoka apretó el abrazo, "tienes razón… No te quiero, yo… Yo te amo… Te amo, Homura-chan, ¡y sé que tú también me amas!"

"¡Yo-!" Se preparó para replicar, pero el procesar las palabras la dejó muda, ahogada con las propias.

"Estoy esperando por ti, Homura-chan… Deja de culparte, deja de alejarme… Deja de hacerme sentir como si siguiera muerta…"

"¿Madoka…? Yo no-"

"Lo haces, me haces sentir como un fracaso cuando hablas así. Normalmente no te diría estas cosas… Pero ahora me duele más que antes… Porque hace un rato…"

"L-Lo siento…"

Madoka soltó el abrazo y la miró con una expresión que Homura no supo interpretar, pero fue una que le hizo sentir un profundo dolor en el corazón. "No quiero tus disculpas, no quiero que sigas haciéndome duelo… Si de verdad te arrepientes, vuelve a mí… Estoy aquí, esperándote… Llevo esperándote mucho tiempo, Homura-chan…"

"Mado…ka…"

"Vuelve, demuéstrame todos tus sentimientos… Necesito tu afecto, y lo necesito fuerte, no tibio… Aunque me rompas, quiero que me entregues el amor que sientes por mí. Acepta mi vida, no la niegues más…"

"¿Qué no la niegue más…?" Preguntó, aunque de forma retórica que Madoka pareció entender porque guardó silencio con expresión inmutable. Se sentía acorralada ante la inquisitiva mirada de esos ojos dorados, la cual, poco a poco, la empezaba a hacer sentir pequeña. Pero en el preciso momento en que la sensación nacía, la entereza de esa mirada se quebró y un par de lágrimas solitarias resbalaron por el rostro de una Madoka que hacía un duro esfuerzo por mantenerse firme, dentro de la firmeza que le quedaba. La culpa la atacó de nuevo pero las palabras que acababa de escuchar sonaron con eco en su mente, como regañándola, y en cambio llevó ambas manos a limpiar el rastro que dejaron el par de gotas.

"¿O es que no me quieres contigo?"

De alguna forma, esa última frase hizo click y le remeció algo por dentro. Negó enérgicamente con la cabeza, y al igual que el impulso que tuvo hace unas horas, se le abalanzó, pero en un fuerte abrazo y no un beso esta vez. No calculó fuerza y acabó mandando de espaldas contra la hierba a Madoka, sin soltarla y bien apegada. "Eso no es posible, no es posible…"

Madoka ignoró el dolor en su espalda ya que toda su atención estaba fija en el hecho de por fin recibía una respuesta favorable. El escucharla afirmarlo así le quitó el revoltijo en el estómago, pero la inseguridad la tenía con manos temblorosas, y por primera vez, temía devolver el abrazo por si eso causaba que Homura se retractara y volviera a cerrarse en la prisión que ella misma se había construido. "¿Por qué no es posible…?" Dijo en un susurro.

"No deberías preguntarlo…"

"Lo pregunto porque quiero escucharlo. Dime por qué no es posible… Necesito oírlo…"

Homura tomó una buena bocanada de aire y se movió solo lo suficiente para poder verla a la cara. Ahí se encontró a Madoka con los labios apretados, aun haciendo el esfuerzo por no perder la compostura que le quedaba, tragándose las ganas de largarse a llorar.

En ese momento entendió que no podía negarle nada cuando lucía así de frágil, menos cuando cualquier movimiento en falso podía quebrarla. "No es posible… Porque me diste un motivo para vivir, Madoka… Si nunca me dejé morir, fue porque… Sin importar cuántos fracasos… Mientras existiera la posibilidad de salvarte… Yo seguiría luchando… Porque quería estar contigo. Madoka…" Tragó pesado y entornó los ojos. Notó que las mejillas de la otra chica iban tomando color, y eso fue suficiente para darle el empujón que necesitaba para seguir. "…Nunca podrías entender lo que significas para mí… Lo mucho que te amo…" Se inclinó un poco para apoyar la frente sobre la suya y sonrió sin darse cuenta, "…amo tus respiros…" Llevó una mano hacia el pecho de Madoka, ahí a la altura de donde debía encontrarse el corazón, "…amo tus latidos, porque eso me confirma lo viva que estás… Y no sabes lo maravilloso que es eso…"

"…Si eso es así… ¿Qué necesitas, Homura-chan? ¿Qué te hará sentir tranquila? Porque yo estoy aquí, contigo, y lo seguiremos estando hasta que pierdas la noción de tiempo probablemente…"

Homura endureció la mirada, pero no por disgusto. Era una auténtica y problemática confusión, porque estaba segura de que le habían preguntado eso ya en varias ocasiones en el pasado y nunca logró dar una respuesta satisfactoria, o siquiera responder en absoluto.

Sin embargo, esta vez recordó algo porque fue un sentimiento que apareció recientemente y que, aunque fue breve, tuvo la suficiente intensidad como para hacer impronta en su corazón, fuera positivo o negativo. "…Madoka," pronunció con dureza esta vez y la aludida recordó fugazmente alguno de los tantos momentos en que Homura la regañó en el pasado, ahí cuando pretendía no conocerla.

Era un momento tan lejano, pero a la vez no, porque los eventos de la última línea temporal se volvieron algunos de los más nítidos e inmediatos que tenía. No respondió, porque el recuerdo le provocó una sensación de respeto particular, como a la autoridad, como a quien no se le replica ni cuestiona.

Los brazos de Homura se apretaron a su alrededor con fuerza y su cuerpo se estremeció, "…quizás me arrepienta de decir esto, pero… Mi deseo no se cumplió."

"¿Homura...?"

"No se cumplió. Mi deseo era tener el poder de protegerte, quería ser lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo e intercambié mi alma con ese fin. Pero carezco de poder; no puedo estar tranquila. Si tuviera el poder…" Sus manos se aferraron con más fuerza a sus costados.

Madoka comenzó a ponerse nerviosa por la intensidad con que hablaba. No le gustaba para nada hacia donde se estaba dirigiendo la conversación. "E-Espera…"

"Podría arrastrarme al infierno si eso me permitiera-"

Con cada frase, el abrazo se volvía más firme, tanto que Madoka ya sentía los brazos adoloridos. "¡Homura-chan!"

"Y no te soltaría nunca más, Madoka…"

Madoka respiró con profundidad -hasta donde el cuerpo se lo permitió, ya que el espacio ínfimo que existía entre ellas le hacía imposible inflar mucho la zona del diafragma- y aunque le avergonzaba la idea lo suficiente para teñirle todo el puente de la nariz, aprovechó la cercanía para besar el lóbulo de la oreja de Homura un par de veces. La reacción fue inmediata; los brazos cedieron, aunque no soltó el abrazo. "Estarías sola, ¿no? Como lo estabas antes, prefieres hacer las cosas sola… ¿Quién estaría contigo entonces, Homura-chan?" Dijo, y lo último lo susurró con cariño contra su oreja.

"E-Eso no es im-importante, Madoka…" Pegó un suspiro entrecortado y frunció el ceño, "…estoy hablando en serio…"

"Yo también lo hago. No quiero más mundos en que debas estar sola. Ya vi los suficientes… Yo soy feliz de esta forma, te lo digo con toda honestidad."

"…estoy siendo cómoda aceptando esto, no debí hacerlo, no…"

Madoka decidió separar momentáneamente los propios dolores que le provocaban oír eso, y en cambio, llenó de besos suaves todo el camino desde el costado del cuello, por la quijada, y hasta la mejilla, "…pero lo quieres, me quieres."

Homura respiró profundo y cerró los ojos. Quería, de verdad quería ignorar lo bien que se sentía ser tratada así por Madoka, pero no podía. Era más fuerte que ella.

"¿Piensas en mí cuando no estamos juntas?"

"…lo hago."

"¿Te has quedado despierta pensando en mí alguna vez, por la noche?" Dijo y procedió a repartir más besos, repitiendo el recorrido.

"…Madoka…"

"¿Mhm?"

"…Durante este tiempo que estuvimos distanciadas… No dormí muchas noches pensando en ello… Miraba por la ventana, y te veía incluso en el cielo nocturno…"

"¿Cómo me veías…?"

Homura mantuvo silencio por unos segundos, decidiendo brevemente si debía seguir o no. Acabó decidiendo que sí, porque de todos modos ya había empezado. "Tu vestido."

Madoka la miró por el rabillo del ojo, sin apartarse, pero Homura no necesitaba verla para imaginar la confusión en su rostro. "¿Mi vestido?"

"Mhm, ahí donde englobas el universo… Lleno de estrellas, de planetas… Muy hermoso. ¿Conoces el término _Aphelion_?"

Esta vez, Madoka sí se movió para darle espacio y poder verla de frente, "no, ¿qué es?"

"El punto más alejado de la órbita de un planeta alrededor del sol. El planeta se mueve mucho más lento cuando pasa por Aphelion, y mucho más rápido por su opuesto, Perihelion. Todas somos pequeños planetas que orbitamos alrededor de Madoka, porque Madoka es el sol." Homura sonrió por un momento y envolvió una de las manos de la otra chica, agachando la cabeza. "Yo vivo en Aphelion… Madoka está lejos la mayor parte del tiempo que la conozco. Siempre… Ha sido muy corta tu presencia. Por supuesto que no puedo dormir pensando que me estanqué de nuevo en ese viaje…"

Madoka esbozó una sonrisa suave, serena. "Pero son los planetas los que se alejan, no a la inversa. Además…" Alzó su mano y besó suavemente su dorso, "…tú eres la que está más cerca de mí ahora, más cerca de lo que nadie más estará."

Homura, como pocas veces, no sintió la necesidad de apartar su mano porque Madoka la miraba con un destello muy cálido en sus ojos, como rayos de sol, y se vio incapaz de rechazarla en absoluto. No quería hacerlo. "¿Lo soy…?"

"Mhm, lo eres. No te propongas no sentir, nunca lo hagas. Porque yo nunca me arrepentiría de enamorarme de ti. No te resistas."

"Madoka…"

Ella usó su mano libre para tomar su mentón, "¿me extrañas?"

"S-Siempre…"

Madoka fue lentamente acortando la distancia y su sonrisa se amplió al ver como los labios de Homura se separaban lentamente, expectantes, y sus párpados se entrecerraban. "¿Te hago feliz…?"

"No tienes idea cuánto…"

Se acercó lo suficiente como para que su aliento agitado acariciara sus labios. "Cuéntame cómo te hago feliz…" Dijo en un susurro antes de cerrar la distancia por completo y besarla con suavidad. Le sorprendió que la otra profundizara y que sus brazos se aferraran con tanto anhelo a su alrededor.

Homura no supo en qué momento pasó, pero fue cuando rompió el beso por falta de oxígeno que se percató de que ya no estaban al aire libre, sino en aquella habitación que hace mucho no visitaba, sobre esa cama tan familiar. El largo cabello rosa de Madoka rozó su rostro al tenerla encima observándola de cerca, dándose apoyo con ambas manos, una a cada lado de su cabeza. Estiró una mano para acariciar su mejilla con cuidado y Madoka la frotó contra ella, complacida por el afecto.

"Quiero… Que me cuentes todo, Homura-chan. Quiero que me retrates los sueños que has tenido conmigo, lo que has pensado sobre nosotras…"

Rodeó su cuello y la atrajo con cuidado para abrazar sus labios nuevamente. Los brazos de Madoka la rodearon y todo pensamiento negativo fue esfumado por la intensidad del amor que Madoka le transmitía. Se encontró a sí misma aferrándose nuevamente y le costó creer que fuera posible anhelarla aún más de lo que había hecho en toda su vida.

"No te escondas de nuevo…" Pronunció entre besos.

"N-No… No lo haré, M-Madoka…"

"…No me rechaces…"

"N-No puedo…"

Pero la mano que acarició su costado lentamente le hizo saber a qué se refería realmente. La realización hizo que hasta su cuello tomara tonos rojizos, pálida como era.

"Te amo." Dijo con una voz envuelta en cariño que solo había escuchado provenir de los labios de Madoka.

"Te amo, Madoka…"

Sonrió automáticamente y encontró aquellos ojos púrpuras que tanto adoraba, que no quería perder de vista. "El sol quema, Homura-chan…"

Labios hambrientos encontraron su cuello, "n-no hay e-escapatoria, ¿n-no?"

Madoka rió suavemente, "no, no hay, te tendrás que quemar… No hay más Aphelion para ti"

Homura solo pudo respirar profundo en respuesta y apretó el abrazo, porque realmente nunca le importó quemarse, de ninguna forma.

"No te dejaré ir nunca más, Homura-chan… Nunca más…"

"N-nunca más…"

 _Nunca más._

* * *

 **A/N:**  
 **No hay más Aphelion para ustedes tampoco.**

 **...okno, pero esto casi se convierte en el último capítulo. Me queda aun un elemento que quiero agregar antes del cierre, así que queda un cap más y cerramos. Gracias a todo aquel que todavía siga este fic a pesar de mi tardanza eterna en actualizarlo, pero hey, al menos lo estoy terminando y eso es algo totalmente nuevo en mí. También gracias a Homuakuma por betear esta cosa y por hacerme leve presión emocional para que lo acabara, sin eso quizás hubiese actualizado ya el otro año, haha. Parte de esa presión también se la debo a una pequeña amiga lechuza querida que sabe quién es uvu, gracias por betearme varias cosas también y aguantarme los dramas de falta de inspiración.**

 **Respecto a lo último, iré volviendo de a poco, ahora sí ya en serio. Ya hablando de salud, lo tuve medio complicado estos últimos meses y eso me desmotiva en general... Tengo a medias un reto del Barrio Rojo, un Madohomu especificamente, un nuevo cap de los 25 momentos también, y posterior a eso debo un lemon KyouSaya que le prometí a una personita que irá en el Barrio igual. Sobre Destinos Cruzados... Orz, tengo conflictos personales con ese fic ya externos de la historia y además se me perdió el doc donde tenia la ficha de las feas OCs, pero meh, lo retomaré en algun momento pero ese momento no será pronto.**

 **Ahora, con todo y que dije que iba a volvers de a poco, estaré dead en todo Noviembre porque participaré en el NaNoWriMo que es basicamente una invitación para escribir una novela o similar en el plazo de un mes, de 50k palabras. Será complicado, pero ya me propuse tomar el desafío con un fic post Rebellion multichap, que si todo sale bien, postearé completo a principios-mediados de Diciembre.**

 **Ni idea quienes seguirán leyéndome aun, orz, pero a quien se pase le mando saludines y gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí.**

 **Espero estén bien ~**

 **PD: Homuakuma es más lenta que Homura en este fic.**

 **y más cosi.**

 **-huye-**

 **Danny out.**


End file.
